Touch in the Worlds: Shadows Over the Edge
by Vasilisa Westwood
Summary: Tension rises high for Tulika and Stephen as yet another threat tries to break them down. Investigating into the supposed death of the Librarian, they find even more suspicious information about how they landed in Forks. Was it personal? How far are they willing to go to keep Tulika and Stephen from finding out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I wasn't supposed to publish this book till the end of the week. Guilty as Charged but I couldn't help it.**

 **I'm so full of hubris, it keeps me up at night sometimes.**

 **All in All, here's the THIRD Touch in the Worlds Book! And it's all thanks to you guys!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **All my Love!**

* * *

 **S** tephen Garrison was beginning to get impatient. It was nothing new…and it was especially nothing new to his little sister who was practically salivating in front of the book rack.

"The guy said the new Twilight would be here!" She wailed and Stephen barely avoided putting his hands up to his ears.

"Kat, pick one, let's get out of here, I'm getting a migraine!" He hissed. "Shut up, Steph! You promised you'd come with me," she said. "I did and here I am, I didn't sign up for you to cry over a stupid book on an idiot girl and a glittering vampire. Get your stuff together, already, you're 15!" he said.

"So…?" she finally turned to him with a confused look.

"So, shouldn't you be into sensible things?" he asked.

"True love is a sensible thing."

"Sweetie, picking whether you want to get it on with a cold dead body and a guy who bursts out into fur and is salivating over a taken girl is not true love." He said as kindly as he could.

Kat, of course, took it the completely wrong way.

She stomped her foot, gave him a vicious look and stormed away.

"So much for being a good brother," he muttered, casting a disgusted look at the bookshelves. Great, not only was his mom going to yell at him for getting Kat upset he was going to have to lock his door just in case she decided to exact revenge.

He should've watched his way because the next second he was crashing against a woman in a long hooded coat. He would've thought it was strange had his mind not been trying to look for ways to placate Kat on the way home so she wouldn't tattle tale.

"I'm sorry," he said carelessly, sidestepping the woman or man or whoever it was, following his sister out of the store.

* * *

The person in the coat, a woman, watched the boy leave with barely disguised glee.

It was odd, how excited she could get over people who weren't characters in her book.

Of course, they would soon be, so she had an excuse. She had heard writers didn't really care about real people. That was stupid of course; writers needed people to base characters on.

Mixing and mixing again gave them perfection and that was what she was striving for.

She delved into her pocket, bringing out the two photos she had taken. Girl and boy, different and yet similar to a T…

She was going to have so much fun…

Turning around, she disappeared into the rows of shelving.

* * *

 ***Cue Drumroll***

 **How was it?**

 **Did you guys like it?**

 **I'll try to get chapter 1 up TODAY but if I can't do pardon.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. 1: Applying For Trouble

**The First Chapter to Shadows Over the Edge!**

 **Didn't I tell you I'd get you the first chapter Today?**

 **I know I'm awesome. You guys are awesome too.**

 **No Reviews to be addressed so...On with the Chapter!**

* * *

If anyone had told me that I would be spending time set particularly looking for colleges, I wouldn't have believed you. First, because it was a prerequisite to get out of school first in India and second, I was pretty sure, a college education was something I would be comfortable without…even if a degree did help.

So, here I was, filling out forms and filing away the three acceptance letters I'd already gotten. I was not going to brag, I had only three, Bella, who had started out seven weeks earlier than me had five.

Still, I was pleased with myself, as was Charlie, Stephen, Edward…and Jacob.

I know, I know, aren't Edward and Jacob supposed to be enemies? Well, not so much as much as being grudgingly accepting towards each other and casting suspicious looks towards each other whenever they had the – ahem – misfortune of running into each other.

My time these days was spent in school, studying, spending time with friends and the Cullens, trying to get anywhere close to the reservation but always being chased away, and of course trying to solve the disappearance of Roosevelt Sorenson. I was also watching out for the Seattle murder spree. If you spoke to Stephen, he'd tell you I was trying to give myself a brain hemorrhage.

Rolling my shoulders back, I sat back, pulling up the newspaper articles about the two more people 'missing' in Seattle.

* * *

The three raps on the door was what made me swivel around in the chair to see it being opened by my boyfriend, sticking in his better than perfect head inside.

It had been a year and while I had grown accustomed to his beauty, I still took time to appreciate just how amazing he was to me.

His dark gold eyebrow furrowed when he saw me sitting at my desk, twirling a pen in my small fingers. All my stuff had already been hidden; his routine was now so orderly that I could manage to fool him with only seconds at hand. I was quite proud of myself for that.

"I hope you're still applying to colleges." He said, coming inside and shutting the door behind him.

"What else would I be doing?" I chuckled, watching him blur. He stood in front of me now, towering over my sitting frame.

This wasn't new. Edward had taken to putting out bits of his superpowers in front of me now. His mind reading, which he had no control over, was something I already knew but his superhuman abilities were a bit vague. He'd agreed to be 'a bit more himself' seeing that I never flinched. He would be stronger and faster when we were alone.

"Don't play innocent with me, Tulika. I know exactly what you're capable of." He crossed his arms severely.

I huffed up at him before standing up, sliding the chair under the desk, turning to leave him near the window when his hand shot out; grabbing my wrist and yanking me back to him.

A low gasp escaped me as he turned me to face him, burying his face in my hair, inhaling deeply.

He'd told me that my scent wasn't nearly as unbearable to him as Bella's, a twist of fate I was actually comfortable with as his arms wound around me, as if he wanted to merge me with him. I smiled slightly. He'd been on the tenterhooks ever since our time in the meadow. I'd forgiven him for a lot and he knew that. He was clearly trying to make it up to me for announcing himself with a will to fight.

"You're right," he mumbled, having heard the thought pass my mind, "I'm sorry for trying to pick a fight even before I said hello to you." He pulled back, examining my face carefully for any sign of anger or hurt.

I smiled instead, reaching up to press my palms to his cheeks. "Hello," I said lowly, making him chuckle. "Hello," he whispered back, turning his face to give my palm a quick kiss before detangling himself from me.

"I brought some college applications for you to fill out." He said producing a thick manila envelope from inside his jacket. I groaned. Why hadn't _that_ changed from the books?

"Edward, I have three acceptances, I'm good to go." I said.

"These are from Ivy League. Dartmouth, Harvard, Brown, Yale…" he said.

"All the more reasons not to apply…What with my life being the jungle gym that it is," I sighed, slinking away from him before I could catch the pout on his face.

"I got accepted you know." He said.

"Good for you, have fun." I said bitterly.

It wasn't that I didn't want to go. College wasn't a thing I could ever have the luxury of repeating like the Cullens. I wasn't sure the colleges would appreciate someone with as bad a track record as me. I'd better stick with the community lines.

"That's nonsense. You don't have a bad track record. Your rep is sparkling." He argued.

"Thanks, what do you think of that?" I asked, pointing at the newspaper article on my desk with the Seattle Headline.

He glanced at the newspaper before picking it up, examining it intently.

"Is the Volturi not going to show up?" I asked seriously. His eyes flickered up to me quickly. "You have no reason to be worried about the Volturi." He said.

"No…? From what I've read, Stephen and I are exactly the sort of treasure they'd want to lock up." I said boldly. "As if I would let them," he snorted, folding the paper neatly and placing it on the desk.

"Edward, don't change the subject, is it a vampire in Seattle or not?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, swelling his mouth before looking at me suddenly. "We've been looking at the patterns for a while now. Jasper was the one who drew it up for us. You told me the things you already knew of what's happening but there are some major discrepancies." He took a breath

"There aren't as many deaths as a thirsty new born in one city would cause. They are careful as well, it's being coined as a Spree Killer instead or a Serial Killer. There are at least weeks before another batch of victim goes missing."

"So, that means they're getting their food someplace else…or storing them?" I asked.

He frowned.

"I don't know if storage is what being done with these people. All the successive batches have been larger than the previous." He stated.

"Victoria did create an army," I whispered, falling into thought.

* * *

Victoria had created an army just for the purpose of eradicating Bella. That had been a stupid idea but I had always wondered why she had done it. Bella was stupid. She couldn't breathe to save her life. Why an army, then?

A shadow loomed over me as Edward sank to his knees in front of me, cupping my jaw.

"You have nothing to fear. I'm here, we're all here and…as much as I dislike admitting it…" his jaw clenched, "The pack is here too." He finished.

"You never had a problem with them before." I said, my statement coming out as a question.

"That was before they had mixed feelings for you." He gritted.

I laughed at that.

"Jacob isn't a threat. You know that."

"Just because in your books, he falls for," he noticeably shivered. "My daughter, but it's not possible in real life so excuse me being territorial." He said.

I giggled before his lips encased mine in a searing kiss.

His hands brushed past my face to tangle in my hair, my own clutching at his shirt collar as I tried to pull him in closer. It had been a very long time since he'd kissed me like this, all abandoned and possessive. His usual kisses now were more domestic, small pecks here and there or on my cheek and head so this was a nice change.

His tongue swiped over my lower lip, his own mouth parting as the kiss deepened, his body pushing mine back, hands holding up his weight as I scooted back to allow him space.

The kiss broke off and even as I tried to reach up for him again, he stopped me by putting a hand to my cheek.

"I mean it, don't be scared of anything."

"I'm not; it is fun actually. If you're going to reassure me like this; sign me up for even more trouble." I breathed out.

He laughed softly, brushing his lips on mine lightly. "You're impossible." He whispered against me.

I was about to say 'but you still love me' when he pressed his lips to mine again, erasing all thought from my mind; be it sarcasm, Victoria or the Volturi…

* * *

 **I wanted the first chapter to be light...you guys deserve it after the hell lot of angst I made you guys tolerate in the last book.**

 **Angst is fun and all but even that gets overbearing sometimes.**

 **How did you guys like it?**

 **IMP: How did you guys like the makeout? ;)**

 **Alright, Alright...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. 2: Ignoring the Issues

**Hey!**

 **I know it's been a long while. I usually update faster, don't I?**

 **I made the mistake of juggling another fanfiction for Tumblr only for Jin. Oops.**

 **Well, I'm back!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Mira Black-Snape: Thanks!**

 **M: Thank you!**

 **inuyashademons14: Thanks! I'm trying my best to balance this, I swear.**

 **Kat Smith: No worries, darling! Yes, Kat is named after you. Hope you liked that! Aww, your puppies!**

 **GraceEllingson: Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

It was a bright free morning when the first similarity to the books occurred.

Walking hand in hand with Edward as he perused his orders for our graduation gowns and caps, the crowds brimming with excitement led us to the cafeteria to our table where Angela Weber, Ben and Stephen, Bella and Alice sat, discussing the after party. I, for once was not going, it had taken a while but I planned to keep my after graduation celebrations to myself.

I watched as Bella and Angela talked about handing out graduation announcements when I felt the tell tale signs of gloom spread over me.

I was _graduating_.

I was graduating and my own family wasn't here to celebrate it with me. I slumped back into my seat, glancing across to Stephen. He was watching Bella and Angela and Alice chatter. Could I detect a hint of sadness in his eyes too? I wasn't the only in this after all.

There was a slight movement next to me and I glanced over to see Edward looking at me, unease clear on his face.

I winced to myself, forgetting that he could hear my thoughts.

I directed my thoughts clear this time, trying to be joyful that my gown was going to be pure silk, thanks to Alice and Rosalie's master designs. According to them, nothing but the best touched the Cullen girls. I didn't know how to say I wasn't a Cullen without hurting then so I agreed.

In an effort to seem happy, I straightened, smiling brightly as Lauren passed by, shooting me a smile. Lauren had stopped sitting at our table soon after a date with Mike Newton went well. It had been a surprise, coming to school to see Mike and Lauren sitting on a bench, cuddled up.

The craziest thing…? Jessica didn't mind.

Nope, the book Jessica, who had been crazy for Mike and was on the point of gouging out eyeballs if another girl so much as looked as him, had been remarkably kind about the whole thing.

I had been so lost the first day at school with all these changes. It had never struck me that spending all my time cooped up with or without Stephen trying to solve all these cases was taking a toll.

I had to sink as low as to ask Edward to tell me what others around me were thinking.

It had been embarrassing and Edward had been more than amused by my desperation to not seem cut off but he'd digressed after a while and had shadowed me, murmuring any information he could swipe from people's minds into my ear.

The end result had been that I knew almost all the details of my normal, average and in no way exciting peers' lives.

It seemed harsh, but it was true.

I knew that Lauren and Mike had met up for drinks in a café to discuss a project which turned into more of a date and Mike had kissed Lauren. Jessica had met some guy during her holidays and was amiable to letting Mike go and latching onto the other guy.

* * *

I got up from my seat and hurried after Lauren who paused and turned to me curiously.

"Did you send all your announcements?" I asked, hurriedly.

"Yeah, I only have an aunt and uncle coming in. what about you?" she asked.

I waved a hand to deflect the question then pointed out Angela and Bella. "Would you like to join me and Bella to help Angel out?" I asked.

She looked towards the pair then back at me. She still confused but then nodded. "Great, I'll get Angel to text you." I said, watching her slowly walk back.

I felt a little bad about that. Even though Lauren and I were still friends; I couldn't help but feel I'd drifted off a bit.

I walked back to my table and patted Bella and Angela's shoulders.

"There, now you have your work cut out for you."

Bella stared at me for a bit, her brows furrowed a little as she exchanged a heavy look with Stephen before looking at me again just as Angela grinned at me. "You're a lifesaver, T!" she said.

I tried to avoid Bella's eyes but it proved to be difficult when both your best friends were giving you the 'I'm concerned about you' look.

That was until of course, I was saved by my other best friend; my best friend who happened to be able to see the future.

* * *

I felt her stiffen next to me first, followed by a long silence in which something must've passed her face because Stephen's eyes immediately narrowed on her.

I felt Edward tense up next to me, having heard both Stephen and Alice's thoughts.

I waited patiently, looking up and smiling at Angela in the most natural way possible so that Bella, Ben and Angela wouldn't catch the people who were aware of supernatural at that table.

I prodded Alice gently with my knee to not disturb her vision and she jumped, looking at me with wide eyes before looking over my head at her brother.

A conversation passed over me as Angela, Bella and I finalized our plans to help her out.

Soon Alice had struck a chat with a stunned Stephen and I glanced at Edward who just absent mindedly smiled slightly to himself, before picking up the leaflets again, perusing them.

He didn't even look at me. He knew I knew what was going to happen.

Ok, now I was intrigued even though I had an idea what the vision was about.

* * *

Back home, Stephen and Bella went into the kitchen to do their homework and Edward followed me up to my room. I tossed my backpack on the floor near the desk, swiping the room once with my eyes to make sure nothing embarrassing or suspicious was lurking outside before letting him in.

Edward lounged on the bed, writing his own homework as I completed mine at my desk. He was probably already done, as his eyes drifted over to me often.

"I know what you're doing." I said finally, catching him looking at me for the twelfth time.

"What is it that I'm doing?" he asked mildly.

"You're waiting for me to ask. I'm not going to." I said.

"What am I waiting for you ask about?" he asked. I didn't have to turn around to know he had a smirk on his face. God, he could be so infuriating at times.

"I'm not asking if you're not telling. I'm pretty sure I know what it is about anyways." I said lightly.

"I doubt that." He said.

This made me swivel in my chair to gape at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked watching him stand up and walk up to me. "You haven't told me what you want as a graduation present." He said.

"You're right. I want to know what Alice's vision was." I said immediately. He grinned. "I thought you said you already knew what it was about." He said.

I glared at him.

"Fine, if it's Victoria you're concerned about, rest assured, it wasn't about her." He said.

I leant back in my chair, crossing my arms and legs. "Is that so?" I asked, "Are you going to tell me she is having visions about Jasper?" I asked.

"No."

I sighed, nodding as he leaned forward, putting his hands on the armrests of my chair. "Are we a little jumpy today?" he murmured.

"No we're not," I said, placing my hands on his chest to push him away so I could stand.

He didn't budge though, instead clamping his hands down on my thighs, eyeing my intensely.

I paused, watching him lean in before brushing his lips lightly against mine. "Tell me what's bothering you." He whispered. I immediately knew what he was doing. With all his show of power, there was one thing that he and I had an unspoken rule about. No persuasion, that was a big no – no and for him to try it, no matter how slight was unacceptable. It was a good thing; I was more than capable of holding up against it on my own.

"Edward," I warned sternly and he got the hint, choosing to press his lips to mine firmly, cutting off any complaints I might've made.

I leaned in eagerly, feeling his tongue trace my upper lip almost immediately, demanding entry.

I knew this was wrong.

He was trying to distract me from Alice's vision but then I was no better. I was going along with it because I wanted something in return. It had been a while I'd visited the reservation. Edward had been keeping such a close eye on me during the time we spent together that I had no window to sneak away. Even when I was alone at night, except the times when he would come over, I could always feel Alice's presence on the fringe of my conscious.

It was fine that he was being protective over me because he felt guilty for leaving me all alone for the past couple months but I missed Jacob.

Hey, I was a girl. If I didn't use my feminine charms over my boyfriend when I wanted something, when was I supposed to use them?

If Edward heard anything from my over active mind he didn't let it on, picking me up easily and carrying me over to the bed, putting me down on the mattress carefully before climbing on top of me, cautious to keep his full weight off me.

My arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord. Just because I was trying to placate him didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the feeling of having my godlike boyfriend pressed up against me, his hands already digging into my waist, a sure sign of control over what he really wanted. He was, after all, a man.

He pulled back to allow me air, his mouth leaving wet trails over my jaw and the expanse of my neck, his fingers moving up to fidget up with my shirt button, slowly unbuttoning the top as his lips continued their journey downwards. His lips dipped into the valley between my collarbones and he let out a guttural groan when I tugged lightly on his hair, bringing his lips back to mine.

His weight was slowly coming down on me, his torso flush against me as he breathed deeply in my air and his hands disappeared into my hair, angling my head to deepen the kiss.

I could tell he was losing himself. He would try to get back control in a few seconds; he would pull away, give me the most intense look possible and compose himself in a matter of minutes.

I grabbed the last few seconds I had, wrapping my legs around his waist, leaning up to press myself harder against him.

He let out a heavy, breathy chuckle, disengaging himself from me, looking at me with his deep eyes. I could still see the tell tale signs of desire in his green gold eyes, signs that hadn't been there for the first months of our relationship but hey, how long was he going to go without wanting more? I knew I did, even if only meant him to kiss me for a bit longer.

So, while he was still looking at me like he would like to build me a temple, I brought out my request.

"Can I go see Jacob later?"

As I had hoped, his face faltered a little, but didn't fall. His eyes still held the bright passion from a few moments ago and I could see he was fighting his natural instinct to protect me. It was conflicting with his inability to say no to me. I was sure he would say yes when his eyes dropped down and he straightened up, sitting back on his knees. His hands reached back to rub my legs before unwrapping them from his body as he climbed off the bed.

I leaned up on my elbows, looking at him in confusion as he pulled his clothes straight.

He paused, his hands raking in his hair and he looked at me.

"No," he said.

I gasped. "What?"

"I said, no; as much as I enjoy your attempts to tempt me and make me agree to your wishes and believe me, they are very hard to resist, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Jacob would never hurt me and he wouldn't let anything happen to me," I said, my temper beginning to flare.

"Regardless," he said indifferently, avoiding looking at me.

"Why are you being like this?" I whispered.

He froze, looking out the window at my tone before jerking himself to reality. He walked towards the door and opened it before pausing again.

"I was going to visit you at night today. I think it would be prudent if I just see you later."

With that, my over protective, possessive boyfriend walked out.

* * *

 **Edward can be such a jerk sometimes.**

 **So, that was that.**

 **How did you like the make out scene? I'm trying to show how their relationship has progressed physically and well, Edward is a guy and the human body has needs too.**

 **Also, why do you think Edward is being so mean? Any guesses?**

 **Until the next time.**

 **Please Review!**


	4. 3: Incentive

**Back again with another chapter!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

It had been a week after that one incident and I was on edge. Unlike the book, Esme and Carlisle hadn't given me any tickets to visit Renee or anyone for that matter and since Edward was pretty sure that Alice's vision was not worrying enough to whisk me out of town. The very fact that Edward happened to be sprawled out in the couch opposite me while talking calmly with Charlie made me so uneasy, I had to actually excuse myself so I could just go sit on the edge of my bathtub. The way Edward's eyes flickered over me after I reemerged told me he knew what was up but I didn't give him the satisfaction of gloating about it.

So, imagine my surprise when Charlie turned to me and said this, "By the way, Renee is going to come over to visit you and Bella on her way over to visit Phil in his camp." He said.

I jolted, my eyes flying up immediately to Edward to see his eyes intent on my face.

"What…?" I asked, weakly.

"I know I told Bella to tell you this, but she went off with Stephen and why not? You and Bella can't exactly fly off to visit her in Florida. She might as well see you down here." He said, shrugging brusquely and looking back at the TV.

I didn't remove my eyes from Edward's. Was this his plan? Did he persuade Charlie to suggest this to Renee or something?

He shook his head subtly and I sighed, resigning myself to the inevitable.

* * *

Renee was not being bad, I thought later as she and I took a small walk down the only park within miles of our house. "Never thought my daughter would pick her boyfriend over her mother," She sighed as she looked up at the clouds.

I flinched at her soft, hurt tone.

She didn't know anything. The Bella in the books would've dropped her parents in a heartbeat for Edward. Was it so weird for her to be like that with Steph? I didn't think so, but I wasn't about to say that in front of Renee.

"So, tell me about your Edward." She said, turning her bright face towards me.

"There's really not much to tell." I mumbled, watching my feet.

She laughed loudly. "Really, _you_ don't have something to say? That's a first."

I nudged her playfully, unable to resist the childish delight in her aura. "What about you? What do you think of Edward?" I asked.

"I think he's hot." She said without missing a beat. I made a face as she looked at me. "There is something strange about him though." She said. I schooled my features immediately, a practice perfected after a year's worth relationship with psychic vampires.

"Why so?" I asked lightly.

"You know, how they say that couple can have mental conversations? In the few hours I've been here, I haven't seen his eyes move from you. Not once, even when Charlie or I talked to him. It seemed he was looking at us out of politeness, which is more than I can say for most boys his age but he didn't stir from you. You too…it seemed so invasive watching you."

Renee shuddered.

I laughed at her, trying to keep the edge out of my voice as I steered her back towards Charlie's house.

She was right. Even I'd noticed how Edward moved around me the whole time Renee had spent here. He was always around, just off from being an annoying presence but I always felt him around me as if he was skirting around my edges, never coming within range. When I looked at him, he wouldn't look away and when I mentally asked him a question he just shook his head.

What was happening to us?

* * *

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?"

This line…

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, my head leaning back against the headrest. "If you tell me to stay in the car because Jacob's here then no. I'm not going to do it," I said immediately.

"I was actually going to ask if you want to skip school and go to Port Angeles. We could get some much needed time together. We could watch the movie you were talking about the other day." He said smoothly.

I stared at him.

His beauty had stopped being a blinding effect. Now, I could stare long enough at him to pick up on the signs of stress. I sighed.

"Is it Victoria?" I asked.

"No."

"Jacob…?"

"…Not yet," he gritted.

"Edward,"

"I'm not a problem for you, Tulika."

"Don't play games with me, Edward. Tell me the truth." I insisted.

He gripped the steering wheel and closed his eyes. "Alice saw you come into school and your future disappeared." He whispered. "So, what I'm in danger at school when you, Alice and Stephen would be surrounding me but I would be Huber safe with you alone in Port Angeles?" I asked, scoffing.

"You underestimate my ability to keep you safe."

"You overestimate my ability to get into trouble."

He watched my face for a second, before reaching over to unbuckle my seat belt.

"If he shows up, please, ask for me, I can hear you from across the campus. It's the only thing I can ask." He whispered.

I pursed my lips.

Edward was just concerned, I knew that. I had seen what the wolves could do to a normal human. In my mind, Emily's once beautiful but now, ravaged, forever turned into a grimacing scowl face swam. I understood how the imprint worked, how you could love someone so much that no matter how much they hurt you, you would find yourself with them. It was a love that you just couldn't escape.

However, to love someone through something like that?

I wasn't a martyr. I was shallow enough to not be able to forgive if hurt and mocked enough.

I admired and honored Emily. She stayed with Sam through something I know would've killed most girls.

Edward cupped my face gently, extra gently as he heard these thoughts.

"Please, love, if Jacob shows up, call me," he said again.

I leaned forward to brush my lips against his in a comforting kiss. "Okay,"

* * *

It wasn't until I was sitting next to Stephen in the only class I didn't have with Edward that he turned to me.

"Did you find anything on Sorenson?"

I jumped, nearly banging my knee on the table before shooting him a guilty look.

He studied me for a bit before dropping his head on the wooden table.

"Tulika," he groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just preoccupied."

"With what, exactly?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Everything," I said as the teacher came in.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Look, Stephen; Edward, Charlie, Renee, Victoria…Jacob and Pack." I frowned at him and his eyes widened. "Why, what's wrong with Edward?" he asked.

"He's being difficult, lately." I admitted even as he laid his hand on my arm, stopping me with a meaningful look.

"Can't he hear us?" he whispered.

In all honesty, I was pretty sure he was listening in. he had been gritty about Jacob showing up but he knew I wasn't going to pass up school because of his worries.

No doubt someone would also snitch around and the news would get back to Charlie somehow.

"Don't worry about it. He won't let me go see Jacob." I complained in a low tone.

"I know he's going to be mad at me but I'm your best friend not his. Does he realize you're your person and not his slave?" Stephen asked, scowling.

"I don't think he does."

"Well, then you need to remind him." He said firmly.

"I don't really think that's a good idea." I whispered, watching the teacher's chalk movements.

"Really, why not?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Things with Edward…they still feel kind of rocky. Like they haven't fallen into place from the last couple months." I said. "That isn't your fault! It was his fault to leave you hanging like that! The bas- the jerk didn't even show up to the hospital!" He whisper yelled.

I nodded before shrugging.

Stephen looked at me for a long while before turning to the teacher finally muttering under his breath.

"Maybe you just need some solid incentive."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. 4: Smuggling

**Jesus, Mary and Joseph...how long has it been?**

 **I know..very long...but I was so f-ing busy with school. School really gets in the way while providing substandard education doesn't it?**

* * *

 **Well, on with it.**

 **Reviewers:**

 **Mira Black-Snape: Thanks love!**

 **Kat Smith: Well, you get your wish in this chappie! Have I mentioned I love B and S?**

 **M: Tell him, M...You go!**

* * *

If Alice had seen what Stephen had been thinking about, we would've been in trouble. One, because he was brazenly thinking of plans of smuggling me to Jacob and Two, because I would've gone with it…

He was right. Edward had no right to dictate who I could or could not see. I was his girlfriend, not his puppy to be kept on a leash. If I wanted to see Jacob, I would.

It wasn't easy to plan though. I knew Stephen was already running his head and since he'd told me that I needed a strong enough motivation I was worried as to what motivation he was referring to.

"What exactly are you planning?" I asked once we got out of class and he shot me a warning look.

"Quiet," he hissed before slinking away.

I only blinked after him like an idiot.

Why were the boys in my life being so difficult nowadays?

* * *

I met up with Edward at the end of school and he gave me a pensive look which clearly meant that he knew Jacob had not visited me but that he had been on my mind the whole time.

The whole drive back I tried to make small talk with Alice and Edward with Alice returning chirpy replies and Edward frowning and nodding along. When he dropped off Alice it was silent inside the car, with me turning completely away from him to look out the window, lost in my thoughts, uncaring if he could hear me or not.

Ever since, I'd fallen off that cliff and ended up at the hospital with him not beside me, I had taken to recalculating my position in my relationship with him. I wasn't one of the girls who would just forgive him of every mistake ever because he was good looking or extremely persuasive – pun intended. He had abandoned me, there was no denying that. He had made his sister come to me instead of putting in enough effort to hold down his bruised pride and apologize.

I doubted I would ever truly forgive him of that and to actually degrade Jacob when he'd taken the time and patience to stay with me was downright maddening.

He had no right to push me and he had no business muddying Jacob and the Pack.

I turned to look at him finally and already, his gaze was on me, wary and thoughtful. He knew exactly what I was thinking and he didn't like it one bit. That is of course, if he was listening and not just brushing by my mind.

"I won't be around today for a bit. I am…hungry." He said finally, stopping the car in front of the Swan House.

"Right," I said curtly.

There was a thick silence and this time, I didn't even think of breaking it.

If he wanted to say something, he could open his mouth. I threw the car door open to get out when his hand shot out, encasing my wrist and pulling me back to look at him. "Are you ok?" he asked urgently.

"Me…? I'm fine," I said, confusion coloring my voice as he nodded, still looking distant in thoughts before gently pressing his lips to mine. "I'll be back very soon. I promise," he whispered and I just nodded, unable to feel warm from his words even though his proximity was making my heart beat fast. Why do the head and heart always fight?

* * *

Even as he drove around the corner, my phone rang.

I slid the answer key without glancing at the caller ID which was a good thing because suddenly, a familiar, long missed, warm sound filled my ear.

"Don't say or think anything right now about anything but what you're going to eat."

Jacob's voice, crystal clear and soothing made me jump but I knew about Edward's ability to turn a car around and be at my doorstep in five seconds flat well enough to obey.

"Okay," I said, thinking of warm chicken noodles.

"Good, Stephen called me, we need to talk. How long do you have till Cullen stays away?" he asked, still calm but I was rushing, impatient as I hurried to my room and shut the door for added privacy, answering feverishly.

"Half the day, longer if they stray far away, god, Jake, I missed you so much!" I whispered.

I could feel him gripping the phone tighter.

"I know. I missed you too. You left me for that guy though."

He was joking, right? He had to be joking.

My silence was well received though as he chuckled, "Don't get riled up, T. I'm messing with you. Look, I won't keep you on the phone long in case one of the vampires is around, keeping an eye on you, like that girl. I'm hanging up now, ok? Bye,"

Even before I could reply, he was gone, a dial tone the only companion left in my room.

* * *

Just as I turned around to throw my phone on the bed, a knock interrupted my jarred thoughts. With no words uttered, Stephen entered, looking excited.

"Come on, time to go!" he said, gripping my forearm and literally dragging me down to his car, where Bella was already sitting, strapped in and looking mildly alarmed.

Stephen looked impatient, rushed as he started the car and after sweeping one long look around, revved out so fast that Bella and I were thrown back into our seats.

What the hell was he doing?

* * *

My question was soon answered when he turned on to the very familiar path of the inner Forks Forests.

He was taking us to the beaches. He was taking me to la Push, to Jacob.

Stephen met my eye in the rearview mirror and offered me a small, confidante smile. I smiled back hugely. God, I loved this boy. He was going to so many lengths just to get me out of the awkward position Edward had thrown me into.

I leaned back as the small but definite hint of salt in the air filled the car as Bella told me that after this spontaneous trip, we would be heading to Angela's to help her out.

I nodded listlessly as I straightened suddenly, looking at the particular spot where I'd crashed the Truck. I couldn't be sure but I was pretty sure it was the same spot. I squinted quickly through the woods, trying to locate the cliffs before shivering and settling down deeper into the worn leather seats of Stephen's backseat.

I couldn't help but remember the horrible feeling of falling and I wanted to claw it out of my stomach as I drew closer to Bella and Stephen's comforting presence.

That's why Bells was here.

With her here, Alice or Edward wouldn't dare create a scene, they would watch from the shadows and wait but they wouldn't come out to pick a fight. Once we crossed the reservation borders, they would just have to back off.

* * *

Stephen was driving almost like Edward before slowing down just as the beach came into view.

We both breathed a sigh of relief before exchanging another smile; we were definitely safe for the time being.

Even Bella smiled.

"I haven't seen Billy in so long. Bet you're eager to see Jacob too," she lightly teased me as we parked in front of the driftwood and brick house. We got out and a tall figure opened the door, looking out with a mischievous smile on his face.

His dark eyes found me immediately, the wicked smile growing in size and I couldn't help but feel a conspiratorial smile appear on my face.

We'd made it.

I could talk to Jacob now.

* * *

 **WHO MISSED JACOB?**

 **I KNOW I MISSED WRITING THE BUFF JERK!**

 **A/N: Ok, so one of my non - online readers read the last book and this one together and told me that T should've broken up with Edward the minute he had the nerve to show up at Sorenson's place to get her and Steph.**

 **That way she would avoid all this confusion and angst she's going through now.**

 **My question is: Why do you think she is still with Edward? What do you think of this new phase of her relationship with him? Will the get over this?**

 **Also, do you think that Jacob would actually be better for her? Why so?**

 **I know, I know, I talk a lot, but hey, I want to know what my readers think! I would love to know your ideas!**

 **Until Next time, my loves!**

 **(Also, if you're an ARMY, please vote on Soribada!)**


	6. 5: Solid Incentive, Indeed

**WHO MISSED ME?!**

 **NO ONE?!**

 **OH! OKAY!**

 **I DIDN'T MISS YOU EITHER!**

 **JK, I'M CRYING, PLEASE COME BACK AND LOVE ME!**

 **It's been so long, hasn't it? Normally, I try posting faster but I've been hit by the baddy case of Writer's Block (Gasp!).**

 **It was hard, but it's fading now...I hope.**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

inuyashademons14 - I know :(

M - Team Jacob 1 Team Edward 0! Thanks for the input! Yeah, I think the controlling tendencies never went away, after all, he's still Meyer's character. It's just T doesn't really give him a chance to exercise it before I guess.

Kat Smith - Yeah, she still loves him, (I think). I'm trying to make this relationship as realistic as I can, aside from him being a vampire. Team Jacob 2! Yes, well, I do love your dogs! They always make me smile! Keep em coming!

GraceEllingson - I missed your reviews, my love! Ok so Team Edward 1! Interesting input!

Mira Black-Snape - I think I will make a small spin off of all the scenes that I didn't put in the books. We'll see.

 **I know I don't say this but I seriously love you guys! All the guys who review or even just take time to read this! I'll put the reason why I'm being emo after I stop boring you and let you read the chapter.**

* * *

Jake's ear splitting grin had me running up to him and he easily swung me up in his mammoth arms, spinning me around, laughing.

"I missed you, Jacob." I said, breathing in his warm, beach smell. "I missed you too, princess. Come on in, you guys, Dad was just about to fix us some food." He called over my shoulder and Bella and Stephen moved inside, Bella throwing a smile at Jacob and Stephen clapping him on the back.

"What, I don't get to eat?" I asked teasingly and he snorted, running a hand through his short cropped hair.

"Not unless you want to get food poisoning; dad rarely does the cooking, it's either Rachel or me who did it," He said, his hand falling from my shoulder to entwine his fingers through mine as he tugged me inside.

I'd been to the Black house only on two occasions; One where Billy had sat me, Jake and Sam down and given strenuous instructions as to the laws of the reservation and another to see if I would like his homemade fish. It hadn't been that bad, no matter how many times, Jake had to gulp down water to push it down his throat. It was spicy but it was nice.

To be back in the confines of the wooden cabin felt good. It was cool; the feeling of cold damp air was soothing against my skin which was warming up in Jacob's too hot hold.

"Tulika, it's nice to see you."

I turned towards the kitchen hallways and grinned at the man wheeling himself towards me, a beam on the lined, weathered face.

"Billy, it's good to see you too." I said warmly.

"Now, will you stop being a whiny child and help with the guests?" Billy shot towards his son and I giggled as he rolled his eyes, giving my hand a squeeze before vanishing into the kitchen. Bella and Stephen were already at the table, talking and smiling as Jacob began to pile the square pine with food.

His body had enlarged in the last few weeks that I hadn't seen him. His arms bulged to the point of splitting the seams on the grey full sleeved t-shirt he was wearing, legs long and strong in flaky blue jeans. With my short stature, it was easy to say he towered a couple inches over me – or a dozen.

"How has he been?" I asked.

Billy hummed in question and I shot him a pointed look.

Billy followed my gaze before looking back at me.

Giving me a slight shake of his head, he motioned towards the porch.

* * *

"I think the more pressing question is how you've been Tulika." He said once he closed the door. "Me, I've been fine." I said, looking at him dubiously.

"Have you…? No problems with the Cullens…? I know they've taken up the gauntlet – might I say – for the time being but you can come back if you wish, no matter what he says. Jake misses you, the boys miss you, the house gets lonely without you chattering and eating up our ears all the time." He gave a soft fond smile at that.

"Hey, I don't talk that much and I miss Jake and the guys too and you! You know how I – Billy, how did you know Edward told me not to come here?" I asked, stopping my rambling to ask the important question.

"I'm old, T, not stupid. The peace with the Cullens has been long term but that doesn't mean we haven't seen our fair share of vampires not – as well mannered as them. Trust me; their community knows exactly how dangerous we can get." He said gently.

I folded my arms, looking over to the trees.

"He says it's not safe."

"He would be right but I think if the boys haven't clawed your face in for this long, I doubt they would do it now. Especially not when Jake is at his best behaviors with you around,"

"Dad, let her eat."

I jumped, hearing Jake's sudden loud voice near my ear. He threw me an amused look as Billy wheeled his chair in.

"Here," he held out a plate of chicken pasta towards me and a fork.

"I can't sit and eat?" I asked.

"I want to show you something."

* * *

"Jake…" I breathed.

"Yep,"

"Jacob,"

"Yeah,"

"Jacob Black, what the hell?" I smacked his arm when he wouldn't give me a proper reply.

"What? You don't like it?" He asked.

"Like it, I love it, how old is it?" I asked.

A proud, smug grin spread across his lips, as he ran a hand across the smooth leather of the bike he wanted to show me.

It was beautiful, with a sweeping body, powerful engines and it looked well polished everywhere.

"It's a mix actually, I took the parts off the best stuff I could find and made it."

"Like the rabbit," I said and he nodded, "What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it." He swung a leg over the seat and straddled it, the bike, powerful and big though it was, barely sagging under his weight. Now the size of it made sense.

"This just makes it easier to get around. I don't have to haul myself into a car every time patrol comes up." He said.

"Why do you still have patrol?" I asked, frowning.

"Why do you think? We haven't caught red-head yet and I didn't get the news flash that the Cullens have either so we're being careful. I'll be damned before I let you take another trip to the hospital. I don't want the Cullen girl's big eyes boring into me." he said.

"Wait, Alice? You talk to her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was creepy in her own sweet way." He said.

"Jake, Alice isn't creepy…" he shot me a 'you're kidding, right?' look and I shrugged, bobbing back on to the toes of my feet.

"Come on," he said suddenly, grasping the large handles of the bar and straightening it, kicking the stand away and jump starting it with a powerful swish of his large feet.

"Huh, come on where? On that thing?" I asked dumbly, immediately falling back to get away from the snarling bike.

He scoffed at me, rolling his deep brown eyes. "You're a dimension jumper. You hang around with vampires and wolf shifters, Tulika and you're scared of a bike? You're like the offset of a bad cliché here." He said. "Shut up, I'm not scared of it per say, are you sure it's safe?" I asked, still eyeing the steel body cautiously.

In response, Jake reached down and unlinked something off a rack, tossing it to me.

I caught it, turning it around to stare at the object in my hands.

It was a helmet, new, shiny and black with a complete blocking visor and small patches of silver wings etched on the surface. It was also exactly my size. I looked back up at him, cocking my head.

"In case you came back, now get on!" he said and I slowly moved towards him, sliding the helmet on my head and he latched it around my neck before letting me climb up on the higher back seat.

"Please, don't let me fall." I whispered. It wasn't like I'd never ridden a bike before but never one this big or seemingly fast.

"I won't. You'll be very safe. Just lean with me," he said.

Then we took off.

* * *

"Do not throw up on the seat." He warned first thing as he helped me unclamp my leg from the side guards and clamber down.

I smacked his arm.

"I'm fine, jerk, I'm not going to throw up. It wasn't that fast. You forget, I'm dating a vampire." I scoffed at him.

"A fact that still shocks me," he retorted as he let go of my hand and sank down on to the sand.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about that you had to drag me away this far?" I asked.

"I can't talk to my best friend without wanting an audience?" he asked.

"You can, but you usually don't mind." I said, lightly.

"T, did Steph tell you why he brought you here today?" he asked carefully. "He wants me to stand up to Edward." I said immediately. The corners of his mouth twitched into a reluctant smile. "Well, that, maybe but why exactly like this, with all this secrecy? You know you like to show him you're defying him." He said.

"I…don't know," I said, frowning as I turned my body to look at him. He didn't look back, looking at the sea.

"Does he know…? About you pursuing this professor or yours?" he asked.

"Sorenson…? What does he have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Everything; you're not getting anywhere, are you?" he asked. I bristled immediately.

"There is nothing to find! I looked through everything!" I said.

"Don't get worked up. That's the reason you're here right now. I'm going to help you find him." He said.

* * *

 **Ok, so like I said, I was having a bad couple of weeks and it got me down enough to slow down my creative juices. I mean it when I said I missed you guys. Your reviews always make me get new, good ideas for writing! You guys are literally writing this book with me.**

 **So, I'm going to be asking a lot of questions in this and the next book. Mostly because I value your thoughts and opinions and because I have no clue as to what the hell my characters are doing right now.**

 **(JACOB BLACK?! HOW DARE YOU GET A BIKE?) Seriously, that was unplanned.**

 **So, first: How do you guys feel about a change of POV in the next chapter? One of the guys this time maybe? Who do you want to see the story from? Steph, Ed, or Jake?**

 **Second: What do you think Edward should do to bridge the distance between him and T?**

 **Third: What do you think of Jacob helping T to look for Roosevelt?**

 **That's all I can think of now! I'll try to be more active!**


	7. 6: Middle Ground

**Hey!**

 **Another chapter that I managed to whip up nice and fast for all my lovelies!**

 **I know I shouldn't even be saying this and I'm not going to hold up stuff or anything but I just noticed this story isn't getting that much love...is everything ok? Are four books too much? Is the quality going down? Is it not interesting enough? Am I doing anything wrong?**

 **If there is something wrong please tell me so I can work on it, not because I am a shallow vain person but because it will help me grow as a writer.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Mira Black-Snape: Thanks so much!**

 **M: Lol, it's ok, I know glitches. Here's a little mixed POV chapter. I totally agree with your answers. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **GraceEllingson: Hi! I did a lot of Edward's POV this time because I feel like his side of the story should also get some limelight. Hope you like it. Next chapter highlights other POVs with Tulika's.**

 **Kat Smith: I'm so sorry, there is a Jake POV in this but it's heavy on Edward's side. Jacob needs to start work on Sorenson before he gets to star some more. There will be his POVs more in further chapters though, don't worry. BTW, best of luck for a Labrador puppy. Poor Bullet, give him kisses from me.**

* * *

The silver car jetted through the woodlands smoothly as Edward Cullen kept muttering to himself under his breath, too fast and too jumbled for any human to comprehend but they could catch the gist of it.

He was cursing…violently.

He wasn't really the swearing type, what with being born in a time when curses were best left for drastic times. Well, in his mind, this was a drastic time. It was 'sound the alarms, it's an emergency' sort of drastic time. He didn't know what Stephen was thinking, but then he was her friend. Some of her overtly ridiculous influence must have shifted on him.

Edward didn't know if he should blame the two of them or not.

For one, Stephen was her best friend. He knew that if it came down to it, he would pick her, fair and easy without looking anywhere else. Edward would do the same; which was why he couldn't understand why Stephen would willingly take Tulika into the reservation.

How difficult was it to comprehend that it was dangerous?

Tulika too, thinking that she was fooling him in any way when she wasn't.

He knew exactly who was on the other side of that phone line even before she'd taken the call. He could just tell. He had to give her, her privacy though. He knew it was wrong to somehow deprive her of that. Maybe, just maybe, he felt deep down she would see the sense in his words, see the sincerity behind his worries, the level of dread of getting her back hurt and the ever present concern that he might lose her again and this time he might not be around.

His fingered tightened around the steering wheel before he mentally coaxed himself to ease up before he broke off his wheel, he was sure Emmett and Jasper would not be happy about that.

So he stayed quiet and followed the small car Stephen was driving with a distance of a few miles, not wanting to get caught and also not wanting to encroach on the shifter territory.

Even before they crossed the lines, he stopped, watching as the car became smaller and smaller in his wider range of eyesight. He could still hear the three heartbeats, smell their scents, hear the run of the car but he didn't do anything about it, instead, choosing to put his head back and sigh in exhaustion.

Yes, he was exhausted.

Watching out for Tulika took up a lot of his energy, especially when her stubborn energy clashed against his again and again, both too obstinate to back down easily.

He could feel his tiredness seeping into his throat, the need to quench a burning thirst now unbearable and unavoidable…he sighed, loosening his shirt collar, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jacob Black was staring.

He knew he was staring and he knew maybe the others knew it too but he couldn't help it.

She was sitting right in front of him, vibrant, chuckling along with something Stephen said and he couldn't help but crack a smile at the small dimple in her right cheek, just above her lip.

He didn't know why he'd never noticed that before but then remembered he hadn't seen her smile as much before. The only smiles she had were gaunt, haunted by some past ghost he couldn't snap into two. Her smiles were always gauzed he realized, wrapped in something that had no business messing with the bright, all teeth showing laughter she was gushing out now.

He wondered what had changed.

Of course, in the back of the mind, he knew it had something to do with the vampire. He controlled her moods, or tried to control, for lack of a better word.

He didn't like her hanging out with him and she fought back, it was enough for him to cause her to guard up, which he hated.

Guarded Tulika was useless. She wouldn't laugh, wouldn't have fun, she preferred to watch and rot in gloom. What was that kind of festering when he was so much better at keeping her happy?

He jumped at the thought before looking away guiltily.

He had no business thinking this kind of thoughts anyway, not for his best friend, not for someone who had already been through enough and was going through more each day.

* * *

Stephen laughed when a sharp gasp escaped his girlfriend, making both him and Tulika turn to Bella. "Bells, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. Her wide eyes dropped down to her watch before lifting up again. "We were supposed to go to Angela's." she muttered and Stephen immediately groaned, knowing how tedious that work was going to be.

However, Bella and Tulika both stood up, looking guilty as Stephen and Jacob watched with crest fallen faces.

"You'll come visit again, won't you guys?" Jake muttered and Stephen grinned.

"You bet we are," he said, doing the manly shake as the girls hugged Billy and Jake and left with him.

He caught up with Tulika.

"So…?"

"I absolutely adore you right now." She threw his one of her brighter grins and he couldn't help but feel proud.

"I knew it, we do need his help."

Her face faltered before going pink.

Stephen laughed as he nudged her outraged self. "Calm down, I'm messing with you. You're so easy to rile up."

"No, I'm not!"

"You so are!"

"Knock it off; we have only about half an hour to get to hers." Bella yelled and Stephen and Tulika both threw one final shove at each other before piling up and driving off back towards the town.

Stephen allowed himself one final pat on the back at getting Tulika and Jacob to meet and finally make plans to get something done about Sorenson.

Now he could get a decent amount of sleep.

* * *

He could hear her, talking and laughing along with Bella as they finally came back home from helping Angela Weber.

Edward didn't know when his defeated mood had shifted but he knew it had shifted and it had shifted towards the one emotion he couldn't seem to contain anymore around her without imploding or exploding.

Right now, he was pretty sure he was on the verge of exploding.

He hadn't weighted his chances. He hadn't even thought about the consequences of showing up in her room and yelling at her for something she thought he didn't know about. He didn't stop to think what she would do if she found out he had tried to control her again.

It should've made him scared. She did scare him, of course she did. She held his heart in her small hands, for now they were tight around it, holding it carefully and treasuring it. It should've scared him out of his mind to think what would happen to his heart but at that particular moment he was too angry, too tired to think about anything…he just wanted to sleep…

…and then the door opened.

He stared at her as she pulled off her jacket and shoulder bag, tossing them blindly away, not even noticing his frozen solid form next to her window.

She let out a loud sigh, pulling up her windblown, messy hair before pulling out her phone and dialing someone, probably Jacob, he thought, bitterly.

Imagine his surprise when his own phone rang in his pocket.

Tulika jumped, whirling around as she nearly flew towards the door, her eyes wide and fixed on him.

He didn't flinch; he just stared, watching every move she made with hawk like precision.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, taking a step towards him.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Why, Tulika, I'm your boyfriend, can't I come see you?"

It was her time to raise her eyebrows at his tone.

"Of course you can, but you mostly knock…unless you're visiting at night."

His expression didn't change. "So, what did you do for your afternoon?" he asked, watching her face.

Her face jumped once to an image of Jacob on a long big bike before quickly shifting to an image of Angela's house.

She closed her eyes once and he was already opening his mouth to scoff at the lie she was obviously going to give him when her eyes opened again. "We went to Jake's for a while then went to Angela's."

His jaw loosened but he held on to his poker face. Why was she telling him the truth?

"Tulika,"

"You were listening in, I know you were. I expected you to. I knew you would."

"I only came to -,"

"Yell at me,"

He exhaled sharply. He knew she could read him like the back of her palm. There was no point in denying that he had been mad at her. Only this time, he was willing to think about the consequences. He already hated the distance between them.

He took a hesitant step towards her, watching her eyes flicker between the space between them then settle back to his own.

"I just wanted -,"

"Are you jealous?"

He froze again, eyeing her with befuddled puzzlement. Why would she even ask that question? Is that what she'd been thinking he had been doing?

"Is there a reason I should be?"

"No, Jacob is my best friend. My family," she said, her head shaking side to side and her eyes shining with sincerity. "Then I am not jealous, this was only ever about your safety. All I have ever wanted is for you to be safe and happy."

"Jacob makes me happy too."

He raised his eyes back up to me when she frowned.

"Edward, didn't you hunt?"

He quickly looked away, trying not to flinch at her calm tone.

"No, I was too worried to go hunt, I'll go tomorrow. Alice can take you to school."

"I can go with Stephen and Bella."

His jaw tightened again.

"Edward, I'm not going to bunk school to see Jacob. Don't you even trust me as much as that?"

"I trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"You should, he's kept me safe and protected almost as much as you have." She opened her mouth to say something before sighing, dragging a hand down her face. Her face was heavy now, a little ache growing in his chest at that, knowing he was causing it.

"Can't we find some middle ground here? I love you, I need you…but I love him too and I need him too, just like I need Stephen."

"Stephen is not going to burst out into fur and claws and put you in danger." He gritted out.

"Neither is Jacob," she whispered before moving towards him and wrapping her arms around his torso, immediately making him slump against her.

"Middle ground, Edward…please,"

All he could do in reply was wrap his own arms around her, cradling her against his chest.

He didn't want to. He did not even for a second think this was what it was going to come down to. He couldn't lose her and he couldn't keep her safe if she kept going back to that place.

He knew exactly what they were capable of.

He had seen Emily on Sam's arm more than once. If something like that ever happened to Tulika, he would kill himself and the person who was responsible.

He was not going to gamble with her well-being.

* * *

 **A/n: The cred. for inspirational ambience goes for Ambient Mixer! Guys, if you haven't checked out their site yet, you should. IT'S GREAT!**

 **Time for Questions!**

 **1) Who's your otp? By relationship, friendship, or just want to pair or just randomly ship? Just give me a list of your ships in this story!**

 **2) Do you guys think Tulika is becoming a Mary Sue like Cannon!Bella? What is your opinion of her up til this point?**

 **3) Guys, if you're following me on Tumblr and Twitter let me know, I need friends! If you wanna follow, details are in my Bio.**

 **Have fun! and Please Review!**


	8. 7: Hardy Boys

**Hi! Hi! Hi!**

 **I am back with another chapter my lovelies!**

 **My exams got postponed so this is a celebratory chapter but I swear I put in effort for this.**

 **Also, I think this is the longest chapter till now. What can I say? Detective work gets me going.**

 **Hope all of you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **M - Thanks darling!**

 **Mira Black-Snape - Well, this chapter has a tiny little section with Jasper and Tulika. Tell me how you liked it and if I got Jasper right or not, please!**

 **Kat Smith - *Sending you and your puppies kisses* I'm glad you liked the Bella I made. She's basically what i think she would've been like if she hadn't been so under and influenced by the Cullens. i loved your description of why T IS NOT a Mary Sue, that was hilarious!**

 **GraceEllingson - Thanks for your answers! I know right, Edward is trying...trust me, I know, I'm writing him but his jealousy needs to be curbed and well...so does his possessiveness.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jacob opened the door of the Sorenson house with not a single amount of the apprehension Stephen was feeling. He didn't know if he should be happy about that or worried. After all, Tulika was the one who opened doors without care and well, the last time she'd done that he'd walked in on a blood bath.

"Will you stop fidgeting so much?" Jacob asked.

"Sorry to be a little worried about doing this, if someone sees us and calls the cops…"

"Don't worry about that. I can get you out of here faster than someone can dial a number. Super hearing," he said swirling a finger around his ear before pushing his hands in his pockets.

Stephen blinked up at the guy.

He was a nice height, thanks to lacrosse and athletics and even then he had to blink up at the dude. He could only imagine how small T felt among the large guys.

"So, she took everything that was important to you folks?" he asked, angling his head back.

"Yeah, all his documents about dimension theory and stuff are with her. Charlie managed to pack up the rest of it. The house is just sitting here." Stephen said.

"No next of kin?" he asked.

"He had a wife. She's missing. T thinks that's why he delved into this stuff. She wasn't declared dead." He relayed.

"Makes no sense," Jacob chewed on his lips.

"Nothing does, anymore," Stephen agreed.

"That wasn't what I mean; why would the first thing to come to his mind about his missing wife be travelling to another dimension? He didn't contact the police but went with this?" he asked.

"He did talk to the cops. When they couldn't find her, that's when he started to study this." Stephen told him but the shifter didn't look convinced.

"Right, whatever, we want to look for him now. Where should we start?" he said.

"Um, I can take the downstairs." Stephen said quickly.

Jacob paused, throwing a look at Stephen. "Dude, the cops checked the place out. You can stop being afraid."

Stephen waited until the wolf boy was out of sight before letting out a soft scoff.

Little did Jacob Black know; he knew exactly how to not be afraid of something. When you were a dimension jumper, you picked up a few things on the way, even if you were put in a town as dreary as Forks.

He had to admit, he hated the place at first.

He hated Ben, his mom, his dad, the house they lived in, everything…till he picked up talks of the new girls at school. Two new girls…? Wasn't Bella the only one? So he had begun to induce himself in her life.

Bella Swan…he knew the name from his sister's mouth. She was the paragon of virtue, the perfect girl…he would've laughed. She hung around monsters, wouldn't pick between two men, lead people on, she was the classic Mary Sue.

That was until he got to know her.

She was funny, not nearly as slow and dumb as he had expected and she had a deep seated idea of how empowered girls should be. She also talked about how awesome her best friend was. It didn't take a lot of time for Stephen to figure out that he was right.

Tulika was a dimension jumper.

He had struck pure gold. If this girl was as smart as Bella kept talking about she was sure to have found a way to get back. She hadn't and he had tried hard to control his own impatience and knowing the fact that he was basically useless here.

He still wasn't all that enthused about everything that had happened to them till she saved him from being questioned by the police and by the time everything else had happened to them, he had already swore loyalty to the tiny girl.

He slunk back to the office of his librarian and opened the door, looking around with distaste before closing the door, heading straight to the desk.

He had strict instructions after all.

He opened the inner drawer and pulled out the address book from inside his pocket.

Tulika and he had copied the entire thing down earlier and he pulled out one of the pages before grabbing a pen from the jar quickly scribbling down the lines she had told him.

WE'LL HELP.

* * *

"Why do you ask?" Jasper asked again.

"I already told you -," I began but he leant back, looking at me across the table.

Alice had meticulously worked herself and Rosalie around my schedule for the day. Since Edward desperately needed to feed and I'd missed having time with my vampire friends anyway, I hadn't complained when he'd told me to stick to the town lines. Of course, I'd refused when Alice had suggested hitting LA in the new Porsche she'd gotten from Edward.

Did I mention Edward had given her a Porsche?

Yeah, he'd given her a _Porsche!_

Apparently, she'd been dying to have a car since she was dead bored of Edward's and Rosalie's cars and Edward had spotted a beautiful model in Alaska that he'd promised to Alice when we were looking for Laurent.

No one told me anything about that.

I found out about it only when she gleefully tossed off the protective cover off the gleaming yellow car.

While Emmett and Esme had gone with Edward to hunt, Carlisle went to the hospital and Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I went to go shopping…in Port Angeles…

Given my history with the place, I stayed far away from the Broadway alleys, keeping close to Rosalie.

Inside the same mall as Jess, Angela and Bella had gone to pick dresses with me, Alice bemoaned that there wasn't enough variety while Rosalie dragged her off to look at accessories.

"Can we go get a coffee?" I begged Jasper who gave in surprisingly fast. I guess men did get bored of shopping sprees, mortal or immortal.

"Can I ask you a question?" I'd asked when we were sitting in a booth, watching the vampire girls from the window.

"Of course," he'd said courteously.

"How do you know J Jenks?" I asked.

His eyes had immediately snapped to me, narrowing on my face with a staggering precision not unlike Edward. Only, this time it wasn't wariness of my actions, it was purely concerned curiosity. It was a given, what with my…condition…for lack of a better word.

Just like he'd asked me on that phone call, he posed the same question.

"You were lying then, you're lying now." He said flatly, his eyes unflinchingly on mine. I tried to hold it for as long as possible. His eyes were freshly gold, just a hint of brown deep into them. I had to drop my eyes soon, feeling his power creep on me. He wasn't manipulating me; he was just trying to read me.

I quickly moved, sitting straight and looking at him again.

"If you need something done, Tulika, you can tell me, or Alice." He said slowly.

I blinked up at him. Was there no Edward in this equation?

"You're surprised I didn't mention Edward?" he cocked his head, smiling slightly. I shrugged and he nodded. "I figured if you're asking me, it must be something that Edward is not supposed to know. Although I don't know why," he mumbled, more to himself than me.

"In the books, you were the one who had contact with him." I told him.

"Ah, I see, well, Tulika, this isn't the book. Our entire family is well aware of Jenks and his…dealings. We've relied on his business for years now and he knows to keep his distance. If for intimidation or general discomfort, I would not know, but the arrangement has suited us well." He said.

I nodded wordlessly, taking a sip of my cold coffee.

"It's something Edward doesn't know about, isn't it?" he asked.

"He doesn't need to know about it."

"Does Jacob Black know about it?"

I looked at him again, my eyes widening in surprise that he would've caught even without his powers.

"He does, but I don't want him too involved."

"You want us involved?"

"Not really,"

"That is not cause for concern at all," he smiled teasingly, leaning back again to relieve me of his penetrating gaze.

"It's not like I don't trust you guys. All of you, I trust all of you more than myself but well…I can't involve you in all my troubles because if I do…I'm the same as…"

"The Bella from the books," he said and I nodded before leaning forward again.

"I want you to know, you are not implicating us in any way. What we have done to protect you and Stephen has been done because we have wanted to. We don't think of you as a burden. I hope you know that." He said seriously, if not a little sternly.

"I know that."

"If you're sure you don't want Edward to know; then let me and Alice help."

"Jasper," I began but he shook his head.

"You will need someone to keep Jenks in line, if you do happen to go see him. I will talk to Alice." He stood up and I followed after him, wondering how the hell I'd managed to hitch up with such masterminds.

* * *

"He would've needed cash to disappear." Jacob said as he stood in front of the closet, Stephen close behind. "Yes he would, but I doubt that he would've taken care of the business and financial aspect of running away, wouldn't he?" He asked.

"Not necessarily, not if he did it impulsively," Jake said.

"Why would he run impulsively?" Stephen asked curiously.

"He sounded desperate when he called you, right? Cold hearted runners don't sound like that. He was barely escaping for his life. Just ask Redhead."

"Does she still come in?" Stephen asked, uneasiness fluttering somewhere in his chest that he tried to stifle in the name of not showing it to the huge shifter beside him.

"Nah, she stopped a while back. Ever since, T survived that fall from the cliff," Both of them winced, "She's been a no show." He said.

He reached forward and clenched the lock of the closet, crushing it easily.

"What are you doing?" Stephen immediately hissed.

"What do you think? You want to see if he was running away or was killed, don't you?" Jacob asked.

Stephen didn't miss the short streak of impatience in his voice.

Jacob swung the door open with a squeak and stood back so Stephen could see over his shoulder. It was empty. The racks, the hooks, were all cleared. Jacob pulled the drawers out and whistled. They were empty as well.

"What the hell?" Jacob frowned, pulling out another drawer which was also, no surprise, empty.

"Well, looks like we got one thing cleared." Stephen said, unable to help himself feeling a little gloat.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed before slamming the doors shut.

The boys turned around and started clambering down the stairs.

"I never got to thank you, for coming up with a way that I could see her." Jacob said suddenly. "Don't thank me," Stephen muttered immediately, "She would've found a way to come see you anyway."

"Yeah, maybe, but not with those…them…lurking around her all the time. Hell, we managed to keep a close eye on her by staying meters away from her. Why do they have to hover over her like vultures?" He asked a little disgust evident in his voice.

"They love her, Jacob. Just like you and I do." Stephen reminded him, walking out of the house.

"So, he's the one?" Jacob asked, incredulously.

"Well, she's not Bella. You never know." Stephen said but it was clear he didn't want to have this conversation which Jacob could respect.

"So, how's it going with Bella?" he asked, suddenly teasing.

A slow, relieved smile spread over the human's face. "It's going fine. I'll tell her about what we found today." Stephen opened the door of his car as Jacob straddled his bike.

Jacob didn't say anything. He just nodded and with a kick and rev of the powerful engine, he roared past his car, tearing down the street.

* * *

 **Right, so a fully investigative chapter.**

 **I know it's not anything like Sherlock Holmes but remember that these are just kids. They might be supernaturally powerful and stuff (except T and S) but they are still just amateurs.**

 **A lot of you people have been hating on Edward (LOL). Don't worry, guys, he rallying up for full redemption (I think, maybe) so, don't just give up your Team Edward Tshirts just yet.**

 **As usual, what did you think of the chapter?**

 **How did you like the bonding between Jacob and Stephen?**

 **What did you think of the interaction between Jasper and Tulika?**

 **Which MC do you like in this verse? Book Bella or TitW Tulika? Lol, the first initials match! (Sorry, I'll stop now, I'm just a tad bit overexcited)**

 **Oh, and I just remembered, I haven't asked all of you an important question: DO NONE OF YOU HAVE THEORIES? LIKE NONE? ZIP? ZILCH? ZERO? NO ONE HAS ANY CLUE OR IDEA AS TO WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IS FORKS? TO SORENSON? NO THEORIES AT ALL? I"M HURT YOU FOLKS!**

 **Please Review!**


	9. 8: Resolution

**Hi Hi Hi Hi!**

 **How are we today?**

 **All good? Everyone good? I'm glad!**

 **If not, just PM me and I'll lend an ear!**

 **This is a small filler chapter in which Edward fianlly does soemthing to bring himself and T back on track. Hope you guys aprove. If you don't, let me know, of course !**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **M - Well, I would be waiting very eagerly for your theories! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Kat Smith - Oooh, interesting theory! I'd like to know why you thought they were being watched...no spoilers! Also, tell me how you like this chapter! Giving puppies baths sounds so cool!**

 **Mira Black-Snape - Thanks! Hope you like this chapter and...S is Stephen.**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

Moonlight streamed past the long windows and flooded into the room as the clouds barring the moon shifted to allow it some room to shine.

I groaned and turned over, trying to maintain my sleepy haze and not wake up completely, reaching up for one of Edward's cloudlike pillows to cover my eyes with.

After The small talk with Jasper, Alice had immediately announced that I'll be coming home with them and that all the needful with Charlie would be taken care of by her. I still don't know how she did it, but he agreed, letting me spend the night at the Cullen's.

Alice had sat me down in her lavish bathroom and gave me a scalp massage with one of those expensive oils that apparently 'did nothing to enhance us, might as well use it on you' – not that I was complaining.

Of course she had an ulterior motive as she started to tell me exactly what J. Jenks was.

"I saw what you and Jasper were talking about," she said suddenly, her fingers rubbing in lavender oils in my hair. "You don't say," I muttered, my eyes closed.

"Unlike Edward, I wasn't actually doing it. I just saw the decision he made of involving me. So, it wasn't even actually you I was seeing." She defended immediately.

"I don't blame you. You have saved my life a lot of times." I said.

Ok, maybe part of that was sarcasm and part of that was true. I knew with my tendency of trying to take on trouble by myself, I worried them enough to have Alice keep an eye on me at all times. Even though, I was never all that thrilled about the idea of having a 24/7 private eye on me but I would rather take Alice than Edward and his natural over protectiveness hovering over my head.

"Did Stephanie Meyer say what he did in her books?" She asked.

"He's a counterfeiter." I said.

"Yes, well, if you don't mind me asking, why would you need a counterfeiter? Are you planning on running?" she asked. Her voice was totally bland but I could tell her inflection was towards genuine concern.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Al. I just need to ask him about Sorenson." I said.

Her fingers stilled.

"The librarian…is dead," she said.

"I don't think he is." I said simply.

"Why not…?" she asked, her finger still digging into my hair, as she stared at me in the mirror

"I don't really know, it's just a hunch," I shrugged.

"You want to visit a possible small time criminal for a hunch?" Alice asked and this time her voice bewildered. I shrugged again and heard her sigh.

"I sometimes feel jealous of Edward that he can read that crazy mind of yours."

"Aww, don't worry, Alice, he's not allowed in here." I rapped my knuckles against my forehead.

* * *

I buried my head into the pillow, trying to fall asleep again.

I was comfortable, too comfortable. The mattress of Edward's bed was softer and his sheets were so silky you could slip off of them with warm blankets and duvet. Plus, he was always just at arm's reach, ready to be curled into, his body warmth close by.

I gave up, violently rolling over to my side and my flailing hands hit something hard when I realized why I couldn't fall back asleep. My body had recognized it wasn't alone in the bed.

For a split second I froze before throwing another hand towards the person's direction trying to understand if it was Alice or Rosalie.

My wrist was immediately caught though, the grip larger and more familiar. Light fingers brushed against my pulse then slid between mine, holding it down on the pillow as the person turned around to face me. The clouds had long since closed off the moon

"I'm sorry for waking up." Edward said, softly.

I sighed immediately at his voice, polished velvet fluttering over my skin.

I waited to see if he would say anything more for a second before sliding my body closer to his, my fingers winding around his neck as I pressed my lips across his throat at his pulse.

He sighed again, tilting his head to press his lips to mine for a second, hand pulling me to his chest.

"I'm glad you came back, I missed you." I whispered in his cheek and felt him smile into my neck. "I was a little apprehensive to be honest. I thought you would be angry that I asked Rosalie and Alice to keep an eye on you for me."

"I wasn't angry…just a little maybe but I'm too tired to work up to it right now." I said.

"I'll wait if you'd like." He offered and I smacked his arm, making him chuckle gently.

"I know." I said a little sourly. Sometimes his gentlemanliness made me feel a little irritated, something I was sure he could feel from my mind.

He rolled over me gently, holding his weight lightly on top so I wouldn't feel it.

"I'm wondering if I should bring up your wrath early, and if it would make you feel easier to sleep through the night."

"If you do, you're sleeping on the couch likely." I muttered.

"You'd kick me out?" he whispered, his lips hovering over mine for a split second before pressing down firmly, his tongue tracing my upper lip.

"You're trying to distract me," I said, grinning up at him as he frowned down at me. "I'm failing to, that's for sure." He murmured while I shrugged, reaching up to grip his shoulders. "As much as we've fought, I actually don't mind you trying to distract me sometimes." I reminded him and his entire body tensed, not even moving when I raised my head to kiss him myself, deepening in to coax his mouth open.

He pulled away gently, palms flat on my ribs as he stared at me with the same fire that blazed in his eyes when we occasionally got carried away.

"Who's trying to distract who now?" he asked severely and I pouted. "Did what I said just go in one ear and out the other?" I asked equally as sternly.

"Tulika, I want to talk to you about something." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him and tilted my head.

"Do you have any plans to go to La Push in the future without having Stephen to sneak you away?" he asked.

"Even if I did -," I began but he shook his head. "Because I wouldn't mind, I have been thinking when I was hunting and I know you and Jacob are just friends and I have no right to push and pull at you like you're my property and I have been treating you like my property lately. I just…I am so scared of what might happen to you…but if this is driving a wedge between us I want you to know I will gladly let it go. I just don't want to lose you." He said quickly in one breath, so fast that I had to struggle to keep up.

"Are you…saying that you don't mind me seeing Jacob anymore?" I asked, trying to appear calm and not suspicious. Did he have some ulterior motive for this or did he mean it and was just jealous and anxious for my well-being and safely.

"I promise you I do not have any troubles with you seeing him anymore…just as long as he keeps his hands to himself and you are safe at all times." He said.

Without thinking I pushed myself towards him, our lips meeting in a searing kiss.

This time he didn't resist, his own hands gripping and grabbing at me as he pressed me down further into his mattress, his fingers digging into my hips as I wrapped my legs around his legs.

His lips travelled over my chin to lightly suck on my neck as I giggled. "I'm glad you're over your jealousy." I teased, leading him to let out a guttural growl, deep in his throat.

"You're one to talk; I have seen you get jealous too." He retorted.

"Of Tanya?" I scoffed and he immediately grinned.

"I never mentioned a name, sweetheart." He said.

"I have read the books, jerk. Besides I doubt any other female would ever show any interest." I muttered.

"Says the girl who's lying under me in my bed," he laughed openly making me gasp and hit his chest.

"Forgive me," he chortled, "I just find it rather hilarious when you – with all your glory – get jealous…and very cute." He said.

"Well, excuse me getting a little insecure." I said, turning around to my side so my back was to him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not much to look at."

"To me, darling, you are glorious as the sun itself." I heard him say from behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"I never said I'm not beautiful. I just never said I'm as beautiful as a vampire." I reminded him and he grinned again at my admittedly childish behavior before pulling me closer to him, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Sleep, my love."

* * *

 **And there it is!**

 **I hope you guys are still feeling Edika.**

 **Oh, I am posting a moodboard for Touch In The World on my Tumblr!**

 **I will post the link on my Bio!**

 **Question Time!**

 **What songs do you have playing in your mind when you read this series?**

 **I just love song recommendations!**

 **Would love to hear from you guys!**


	10. 9: Countering a Counterfeiter

**Alright Alright Alright! I'm back with another chapter and since I've not been uploading a lot, this is going to be very long!**

 **There's Edward in this chapter, mind you, it's purely investigative.**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **GraceEllingson: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think of this one!**

 **Kat Smith: I love Angel with a Shotgun! I'm sorry about your dogs but like idk, I find scared dogs so cute! CONGRATULATIONS ON WINNING!**

 **Mira Black-Snape: Thanks sweetie!**

* * *

"You are absolutely sure this is a good idea?"

Stephen asked as we drove out of the town borders, straight towards Seattle.

"Yes," I said.

"Didn't Alice say there was a vampire thing going about?" Stephen asked.

"Hence, why we have him with us," I jerked with my thumb to the backseat where Jacob's tall frame was folded.

"I feel so useful." He drawled, catching my eye in the rearview mirror as we grinned at each other.

"Besides, Alice and Jasper know where we are going. We'll be back by noon if we are lucky." I said.

"And if not…?" Stephen asked.

"Then we try again next time," I shrugged.

"This librarian of yours must be really good for you guys to go to all this trouble." Jacob said.

"To be honest, no, he's not. He was a right jackass. If it were up to me, we wouldn't be doing this at all." Stephen grumbled making me turn to raise my eyebrows at him. "Oh please, I mean it, the only reason I'm doing this is you." Stephen's mouth turned into a fine line, which was his 'no nonsense' face. I only laughed at it.

"You guys really make me feel special. I'm so thankful for you guys." I said.

"Yeah, you better be." I heard Stephen mutter.

* * *

Seattle was supposed to be a beautiful city. We had left really early which only gave us time to get there early as both Stephen and Jacob drove fast. The steel and glass structures rose up high and proud to the skies and I could see all the hustle and bustle of the city life that Forks lacked. People in glossy clothes floated by and the sky was still dull casted. It really was beautiful…if cold grey beauty was your thing.

I reminded myself that a part of me loved this city. Or maybe, I used to love this city. I couldn't tell anymore.

We passed the S.A.M and Stephen and I both stiffened in our seats, looking at it with mutual distaste and foreboding. I doubt I would step foot inside of it and I doubted Stephen would either, especially after the fact that we died in there.

"It's not that great, anyways."

I turned to see Stephen looking up at the structure with a grimace on his face before he turned away and drove off quickly.

"So, what's the plan?" Jacob asked finally.

"Alice told me this Jenks person keeps a lookout in one of the dumps around. Jasper offered to call to set up a meeting but I didn't want to," I began and Stephen cut me off with a huff. "You didn't want to impose and now we're driving towards a not so nice place where if Edward catches on to us, we'd all be dead." He muttered.

"I'd like to see him try." Jacob muttered but I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He won't find out. Jasper and Alice are already on him." I said.

"If he reads their mind…" he began but I shot him a sly look.

"He won't. They won't be thinking of us."

There was a pause in which both men turned to look at me incredulously. I giggled behind my hand and both of them looked at each other in alarm before collectively letting out a groan. "Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean." Stephen whined. "I think she does." Jacob said. I burst out laughing looking at their reactions as they shot me disgusted looks.

"You guys are such babies. Sex is a natural thing. What, you think vampires don't have it?" I shrugged.

"I would prefer not to think of that." Stephen said.

"Especially since they are vampires," Jake added.

I rolled my eyes at that, wrinkling my nose slightly myself. It was true, I'd begged Alice to find a way to distract Edward for some time and she's agreed while exchanging wicked looks with Jasper. It wasn't until I'd asked him till she'd conspiratorially whispered it to me – scarring me but I understood. Besides, that's what siblings do, don't they?

"Ok, let's focus now. We all know the plan right?" I asked, finally.

"We have a plan?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, we do!" I said happily, not letting him dampen this for me. this was the first time I'd had a solid lead, even though both of them thought it would be a waste, I refused to let J. Jenks slip out of my fingers because then it would mean I let Alice and Jasper in on my wild plans for nothing.

"We find this guy and we set up a meeting. Likely, this guy is going to get us in through the bottom, which is why we pretend to be Sorenson's relatives. Once, we get him, we bust out that we're with the Cullens so he'd naturally spit stuff out." I said.

To be honest with myself, I sounded a lot more confident in this plan than I really was but if I didn't believe it would work, the chance of it happening went down even more.

"If Cullens have an in with this guy why would you want to meet him from the down below?" Jake asked.

"Because then it gives him a completely different ball game. He is a professional liar. He might be scared of Jasper but I'm not him, once he sees me there is no way he'll say anything worthwhile. He'll just try to sweet talk me out of any real information. This way I get the chance to make him squirm because he'll keep thinking Jasper might drop in at any moment." I said smoothly.

Stephen was eyeing me up. "How much thought does a simple plan of yours have?" he asked finally. I stuck out my tongue at him for that.

"Listen, Tulika, even if you have thought about every scenario, there might still be some aspects of it that you might have missed and could go wrong. I'm not trying to stop you or bring you down because I know you won't but I just want you to know this might happen." He said.

"I know, there's a 65 percent chance we might not even see him which is exactly why we need to be completely prepared for anything and everything." I said adamantly.

Jacob was watching our exchange with grim eyes.

"If that is your way of making her back down, it sucks." He said.

"She has never in this lifetime backed down, Jacob." Stephen said as he turned off the engine before looking at me, his eyes raking over me calculatingly. "You sure you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and opened my door, sticking my hands in the jacket of the outfit Alice had decked me out in. Yes, Alice had draped me up because if you didn't even look like a prospective client, there was no way you'd get in.

I walked briskly to where a bulky man was sitting, a newspaper open in front of his face as he slumped slightly.

"Excuse me?" I said, my voice slightly shaking in its authoritativeness. It suddenly struck me that I was an eighteen year old girl trying to get in with something as close to a mafia lord as I could and that this man was basically a bouncer in front of a drug den and that this place was nothing that I could expect something from. I was completely out of my depth here.

I clenched my fists in my jacket pockets. If I found Sorenson, he owed us a lot.

The man looked up; surprising me as he neatly folded the newspaper. He'd been reading the financial news I saw.

I don't know what I'd been expecting, but it definitely wasn't a middle aged, well built man wearing a bright blue shirt, stretched tight on him and pressed pants. Whoever J. Jenks was, he paid his people well.

"Yes," he said, folding his arms and looking me up and down appraisingly.

"Do you work for J. Jenks?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Why do you want to know who I work for?" he asked, being careful to keep the question limited to himself so I wouldn't know if he agreed to it or not.

"I need to know because I might have a job…for him." I said, quickly and this time when the man raked his eyes over me it was like Stephen, calculating.

"What kind of job, if let's say, I work for this Jenks?"

"If you work for Jenks…which makes it a liability to tell you for me, doesn't it?"

He paused, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"How old are you, kid?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It matters because if you're a runaway, your parents might look for you, they might cause trouble. If you're smart, you'll handle yourself and we'll handle our side. If you're stupid, you'll cause a mess for all of us. Personally, it doesn't feel like you're stupid. Are you stupid?" he asked.

The tone he used immediately told me he dealt with this a lot.

"No sir," I mumbled. He seemed pleased by the respectful term because he nodded, pulling out a phone from his shirt pocket and dialing a number, holding it up to his ear.

"Listen, I'm doing you a favor, do you understand? I sit here, making paths for his business and the usual for me is the small time riff-raff off the streets looking for fake ids to smuggle or some rich bratty kid who wants to get high. I find them distasteful, even if I am from one of those classes," he shot me a look which made it clear he wouldn't divulge more, "you're the most well spoken person to walk up to me in ages, so I'll push you in personally. Put in a good word for me, ok? I want to get out of sitting in this hovel all day every day." He said before his attention snapped to the phone call.

"Yes, hello, J. Jenks please…yes, I know, it's important. It's a client." He looked up at me once before waiting for a few seconds.

"Yes, boss, it's me. I know you said not to call at this time but it's important. I have a client. Well, if you would pick my call instead of just saying that I'm wasting my time it would work, wouldn't it? Yes, no, it's not the usual. She's got something to discuss with you privately. Yes, um…she looks like…she looks well-dressed. Yes, ok, I'll tell her."

He grinned as he put the phone down and looked at me.

"The boss will see you at his usual restaurant. It's called the Palm, and it's near the downtown offices, you can't miss if from the square. He'll be there for lunch at 2, catch him there." He said before the grin vanished and he was back to his cold collected exterior.

"Don't forget the good word. Have a nice day."

With that he unfurled the newspaper again and vanished behind it.

With slow shaky steps that rang mildly with my triumph, I returned to Stephen's car parked outside the grid.

* * *

At sharp 1:55, we opened the door to the Palm and the hostess walked towards us, clearly a little stunned at our unlikely party.

"We have an appointment with a gentleman dining here at 2," I said politely and she smiled, although her eyes were fixed on Jake's mammoth height.

"That would be Mr. Scott, if you'll follow me," she swished a hand and we followed her.

"He expects just you, doesn't he?" Stephen murmured.

"Yep, he'll have a nice…big…surprise." I said, shooting a glance at my huge wolf friend and slightly smaller varsity friend. I was the only tiny thing there.

* * *

As expected, J. Jenks was a short, paunchy, balding man of about 50 and even though he was wearing a suit that screamed designer, he looked of a nervous disposition. When he saw the hostess leading us towards his table he stood up a little confused, his eyes first finding mine then those of the boys behind me.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Miss…?"

"Mukherjee, but please, call me Tulika, the pleasure's all mine, Mr. Jenks." I said, naturally reverting to charming. Huh, playing a book character was easier when you had read about it before hand.

"Please, call me Jason, have a seat, Tulika." He stepped out to pull the chair out and sat me down as Steph and Jake sat down, looking at Jenks with mild interest.

"Would you like something to eat or drink? It's my lunchtime and…" he began.

"Oh no, please feel free to eat, we're fine." I said nodding at Stephen and Jacob as Jenks dug in his meatloaf.

"So, what can I help you with? Max says you were the first customer he pushed on me with such vengeance." He said, smiling nervously.

"Well, we heard of you from an uncle of ours, a Professor Sorenson." I said. He nodded thoughtfully. "He seemed to say you were reliable in what you do and of course, Jasper Hale speaks highly of you." I snuck in.

If I hadn't been so focused on why I'd met the man, I would've laughed. Jenks's face went purple before paling drastically, looking at me with wide, fearful eyes.

"You…you're a Cullen but you can't be…you…" he spluttered, reaching for the glass of water Jacob pushed towards him.

"We don't look like them?" Stephen said helpfully.

"Regardless of our actually being Cullens, we're with them…and they know we're with you, so if you could just answer a few of our questions, we'll leave and let you get on with your life peacefully." I said simply.

"I…yes, of course, anything…might I just ask though, how are you related to the Cullens and Hales?" he asked, his color returning.

"I'm dating Mr. Hale's brother." I said and he looked away quickly, almost respectfully.

"I see, of course, he's a lucky man."

I ignored that, sure he was trying to buy time and jumped to the question. "Do you know Roosevelt Sorenson was murdered?" I asked sharply, trying to sound like Jasper.

"I…did read something about a murder in the town news section but there have been serial killing here, so I didn't pay much attention. I'm sorry for your loss."

"What documents did he have you forge?"

He stopped short for a second, frowning. "He didn't have a will, if that's what you're here for. He just needed travel documents, ones that would give him easy access to fly anywhere at any given time; Passports, credits, signs of legitimacy, things like that."

"You gave him everything he asked for?" Jacob asked incredulously.

Jenks smiled softly, patronizingly.

"That is what my reputation is based on son, I give what I say I'll give." He said.

"Did he pay you?" Stephen asked.

"I got my payment on due time, yes. He didn't rip me off. I'm not going to ask for money from you in the future either." He blustered.

"No, I mean, how did he pay you?" Stephen asked, now leaning forward.

"I got a credit line, straight to my accounts…"

Stephen looked at me and I looked at Stephen.

"A credit line, means we can follow the trail." He said, a slow grin stretching across his face.

"I'm not so sure, the line came from one of the identities I made him, if he's dead, and it'll be bankrupted." Jenks offered.

Stephen and I shook our head, still looking at each other. Sorenson wasn't dead though, which gave us another lead.

"Thank you, Mr. Jenks; I hope you have a pleasant evening. Oh, and, please shift Max to a nicer spot, he does better than what he's getting." I said, standing up and holding a hand out for him to shake.

Jenks didn't shake my hand, he leaned over it and placed a wet kiss on it but I didn't mind, it was obvious that he was used to treating Alice and Rosalie or even maybe Esme that way. He was just treating a Cullen's girl that way.

* * *

 **There it is.**

 **It's 2:02 AM here and I am so tired but I know I was leaving you guys with nothing so I made sure I got this chapter up today. My vacations have started for a while I hope I'll be able to give you guys more. Juggling two fanfictions in so hard...the other one is on Tumblr, if you wanna check that out.**

 **Anyways, I didn't have time to proofread it so if there are any mistakes please excuse me.**

 **Also, tell me if you guys liked it!**


	11. 10: Bonfire

**Another chapter for my beautiful and amazing readers!**

 **This chapter shows the return of Edward! So cheers for that!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **GraceEllingson: Thank you sweetie! I write spectacularly? Ok, lol, if you say so! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Kat Smith: Yes, I know, it was meant to be yucky cause you know...oh god, sin! And yes, Jenks is deathly scared of Jasper. A little background on why that is: (In my AU) Jenks had once tried to find out the truth about the Cullens and had nearly run into the volturi, which is why Jasper threatens him to keep him off their backs. Thanks for caring for me and who is Scott?**

 **Mira Black-Snape: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ungeist Barnes: Thanks for liking the story! Yes, I know many people think I got my psuedonym from Vampire Academy but sorry, nope, I just love the fairy princess Vasilisa and Westwood is one of my favourite pen names so I matched them together. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

My hands were wrapped tight around Jacob's waist as he leaned sharply into the bends of the road. Stephen had had to drop me off at the La Push border so he could return first and give Alice the go sign to let Edward out of her sight.

Jacob was dropping me off as my hair flew back behind me, the helmet keeping my head safe with the way he sped.

He stopped the huge bike right in front of the Swan House and swung his leg over the front of the bike before turning around to look at me.

"Have you ever thought about maybe slowing down?" I muttered; my voice muffled inside the helmet. He let out a crow of laughter before reaching out to unlatch the helmet, letting me pull it off and trying to get my hair back in place.

"What are you going to do about the information you got from Jenks?" he asked.

I settled back, frowning slightly as I looked over his head at the brewing clouds, shining orange with the sunset. "I honestly don't know. Since Sorenson isn't really dead, there is at least a 60% chance that he might still be using that credit line Jenks provided." I muttered.

He watched me with a cocked eyebrow. "What if he has more than one?"

"Then we won't find him, Jake, but we'd have tried to help. So I'd sleep easier." I said.

"Hey, T, you know you don't need to keep feeling guilty about the stuff that happens here." He said.

I slowly looked at him. "That's what I was planning before. You know, not to meddle or do anything here because I felt that it wasn't my place or my world. I just…guess, it's my world too now, right?" I asked softly, looking down at my hands.

"I understand what you mean. When I first turned I thought I could just ignore it but after you came back – don't take it the wrong way. I don't mean it like that." He said hastily when he saw me open my mouth to protest.

"What I'm saying is; I like you and Garrison. If I'm using this power for doing well, it's not so bad." He said placating.

"Yeah, I get it." I said, sliding off the bike and looking into the woods to see if Edward was around, most likely eavesdropping.

"Don't worry, he's not here." He said before pulling me back to look at him.

"What are you doing tomorrow evening?" he asked.

"I don't know, why, do you have plans?" I asked.

"There's a bonfire on the beach. It like VIP Quileute's only. What do you say? Do you want to be my plus one?" he asked.

"You sure you want me as your plus one? Paul might get jealous." I teased nudging his shoulder and he gave me a horrified look. "T…he's not gay…wait, he isn't right? I've never seen anything in his mind but he's good at hiding most of his thoughts and I always wondered…oh god, he's got a crush on me. Damn it," he said and I burst out laughing.

"Relax Jake, Paul isn't gay. Or rather, there wasn't any mention of it in the books, but I think you're fine with him." I assured and his shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Thank god, I was about to ask if you needed a pet around." He made a show of wiping sweat from his forehead and I rolled my eyes and his face returned to serious.

"So, will your jail warden let you out to go to some lowly tribe gathering?" he asked.

"Jake, shut up, he's being really nice about this. That doesn't mean you get to downgrade with me," I warned and he grinned. "I don't need to worry about you. You can't resist me."

I made an unimpressed face and got off the bike.

"Yeah whatever, I'll see if Charlie allows it," I said.

"I don't need to worry about that either. Charlie can't resist me either." He straddled the bike again.

He threw a wink my way before his head tilted towards the house for a bit before making a low whine in his head. "He's inside and he's pacing. Impatient, isn't he?" he asked.

"Jake, be careful, I might just start thinking you've got a thing for Edward." I smirked.

His eyes boggled.

"You know, I wouldn't blame you either. I've always felt Jacob was just jealous of Bella that's why he tried to pry her off Edward." I said in a thoughtful voice and he whined in protest.

"That is definitely not what is happening!" He called.

I gave him a pointed look before turning on my heel and walking inside. "I'm not in love with Cullen!" I heard him call out and sniggered as I shut the door.

* * *

Even as I turned, Edward rounded the kitchen hallway and leaned against the wall, an eyebrow raised at me.

I grinned at him, my heart slightly racing at the sight of him. My god, I didn't think I'd actually miss him this much. It felt like it had been ages even if it had only been more than half a day.

"Hi you," I whispered, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. He stayed still for a second before wrapping his arms around me; picking my up slightly and putting me back down on top his shoes so we both wouldn't have to lean that much given our height difference.

"Miss me, have you?" he asked.

I could hear a smile in his voice so I ignored it.

"How much did you hear?" I asked instead, jerking my thumb over my shoulder towards the door.

"Enough to know Jacob Black is going to give me a very wide berth in the future," he smirked as though the idea was somehow amusing to him. Judging from their history, I'd say it was.

"He invited me to a bonfire." I told him, getting off of his shoes and walking inside the kitchen, undoing my scarf and tossing it over my shoulder at the coat hanger near the doorway but Edward caught it in midair, twisting it before neatly hanging it along a peg.

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

"I'll have to see if Charlie says yes."

"He will; Billy and he are long time friends." He said.

"I suppose you want to say something about this." I poured myself a glass of water, turning and watching his expression closely over the rim of the glass. He stared back calmly, a hand on a chair.

"I have no problems with you going to the reservation. There will…of course, need to be a few precautions." He said slowly. I could feel him probing my mind gently to see if I had any problems with that. I just shrugged. "Of course, I can live with that." I said nonchalantly.

He flashed me his trademark crooked grin, his white teeth almost blinding.

"Oh, I also happened to get your mail." He pulled out a manila envelope from his jacket and slid it across the table to me. I frowned, putting the glass away and picking it up.

I had almost torn off the cover before I happened to notice the address.

"Dartmouth…?" I gasped.

The grin faded into a smirk before he nodded.

"Edward, I didn't," I began but he cut me off. "I know; I sent your application." He said. I glared at him. "You forged my signature?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You might want to choose a more elaborate one." He said.

"That is so wrong." I said, unable to help myself from checking to see if I got in or not. "You got in, didn't you?" he asked softly but I could hear the underlying streak of pride in it.

"You didn't pay them for this, did you?" I asked sternly but he made a disapproving noise before I allowed myself a small smile. "I didn't think I would."

"Well you did, you only have to agree to going." He said.

"Edward a lot is going on with me right now. I can't afford it either. In case you didn't notice, I...don't have anyone…my family…they literally don't exist here. Even if I did fly to India, I'm too afraid of what I'm going to find there. All I get is an occasional email and that woman is not my mother." I rambled, looking away, surprised when I felt tears clouding my sight.

He was immediately next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…think of it like that. For what it's worth though, we're here for you." He said.

I nodded, pressing my head against his chest for a second before smiling, looking up at him. "It's ok, I know you are. It's just that…don't worry about it. I'll go put this away. I'll be right back ok?" I said.

Edward studied my face for a second then nodded, pressing his lips to mine for a split second then backing away, letting me go up to my room.

* * *

I kicked my door open and went to my desk, opening the drawer in which I'd kept all my acceptance letters. I had to agree with Edward though; it did brighten up my drawer nicely.

I grinned headily for a second and pulled my hair up into a ponytail and pulled off the clothes I'd worn to Seattle, instead going for a simple shirt and jeans. I reached out for the red top I'd left on my bed but found it gone.

I frowned, looking around to see if it had fallen to the ground or I'd thrown it into the hamper.

I came up empty. "What the hell, Alice?" I grumbled. For sure, she'd been here when she'd left these clothes and just cleaned off my room in her OCD style.

It wasn't long before my mind struck out at me, reminding me of what had happened in the book.

For a second I stood there, my heart thumping.

Did a vampire breach into the house? Was it Victoria or the guy who'd been helping her, but if it had been a vampire, wouldn't Edward or Jacob have smelt it? I wanted to scream. What was happening? Did someone take my stuff or not? I quickly went back to my desk and pulled out the hidden stuff I'd kept on Sorenson. Well, everything was intact. Only my top was gone.

"Edward!" I called at the top of my lungs, rushing to put of a shirt as he came in quickly, looking at me curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you smell if some stranger was in my room?" I asked.

He paused; looking at me bewildered then throwing a look around the room, frowning slightly. "Did Jacob smell anything?" he asked. "No," I said, staying still so I wouldn't disturb the air.

He finally froze, moving closer to my bed and picking up a pillow, looking at it furiously. He looked back at me and threw the pillow to the ground.

"He was in your room." He snarled.

"He, are you sure it's a he?" I asked, moving closer to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "It's extremely faint, I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't said anything." He murmured, pulling out his phone.

"Is it human?" I asked. He nodded, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Alice…?" he said into the phone moving to the window and I sat down on the bed, looking around it, chewing my lip. "No, there's just a smell. Human, a stranger but…" he frowned, listening and occasionally throwing a look at me.

"An army," I whispered and his jaw clenched.

"Right, I'll see to it." He hung up and nodded at me. "Victoria made an army, didn't she?" he asked, arms folded. I nodded silently, making him run a hand through his hair.

"I think…it would be a good idea for you to go to Jacob's bonfire. Just, please make sure you stay in touch with me," he said.

Without another word, he walked towards me and pulled me to him, burying his face into my hair.

* * *

As expected, Charlie agreed to my going to the bonfire with Jacob.

I could tell Edward was being on edge because he told me he would drive me to the reservation line. One of his hands was on the wheel while the other he kept entangled with mine.

"Are you ok?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

He turned to look at me as if he just realized I was there before flashing a smile. "Of course I am," he raised my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles.

I didn't say anything, just chose to study his heartbreakingly beautiful feature that turned luminous from the light off the dashboard.

Jacob was waiting for me at the tree line, his feet kicking at the ground before he looked up at the low purr of the Volvo's engine. He straightened as Edward and I both got out, watching as we headed closer.

"Do you mind if we have a word, Jacob?" he asked, looking at the shifter carefully. The look was reciprocated. "Look, man, I'm not going to let her get hurt…and if you heard anything yesterday, I assure you, no feelings here, hard or whatever," he mumbled.

I couldn't help smirk and even Edward let out a short chuckle.

"I don't have any animosity towards you either, Jacob neither do I have romantic feelings, I'm glad we have that sorted. I just wanted to tell you that a stranger was in Tulika's bedroom sometime yesterday morning. My family and I will be trying to follow the trail but I suggest you take it too." He produced the folded pillow cover and handed it to Jacob who looked at me flabbergasted.

Without saying anything he took the pillow case and walked to the bike to put it in the storage while I turned to Edward.

"I'll be back by midnight." He said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I pressed.

"Yes love, try to have fun tonight," he cupped my face with a cool hand, bringing it up so he could kiss me for a few seconds before pulling away, nodding at Jacob and walking back to the car.

I turned around and walked towards Jacob who handed me my helmet and helped me swing myself up on the bike behind him.

* * *

Jacob seemed to have made it his mission to distract me from all talks of all the problems in my life as he laughed loudly and drank root beer with the rest of the pack.

"Jacob, either you eat that hotdog or I will," Paul threatened when he started to wave the food item in the air above our head. "Oh, come on Paul, I'm just having fun…" he trailed off when I grabbed the hot dog and took a large bite out of it.

There was silence for a second before Paul laughed. I tossed a haughty look at Jacob who was still staring at me and turned my attention to the party on the beach.

Sam was sitting with Emily, Jared with his imprint Kim and along the way I saw Quill sitting between Embry and Seth whose chubby cheeks made him seem so innocent I didn't think he deserved to a part of this.

I looked further along to see the Elders sitting in a circle, having their own quiet party apart from the rowdy teenagers. I was just about to look back at Jake when my eyes caught another figure sitting alone almost as far back as the Elders were.

She had golden skin, almost as smooth as Alice or Rosalie's. Her hair fell and straight covering nearly her entire face and she was staring at the fire, he flickering flames making the black in her eyes seem alive. I didn't have to ask, to know she was Leah Clearwater. I felt a twinge of sympathy when I heard Emily laugh at something Sam said.

It just wasn't fair. I wondered what she had felt when Sam had told her he was breaking it off with her so he could be with Emily.

She must have felt my gaze on her face because she looked up, her eyes meeting. I jumped, shooting her a quick nervous smile before looking back away. When I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, she was staring back at the fire but her hair was tucked behind her ears.

"Hey,"

I turned to look and smile at Jacob.

"You're having fun, right?" he asked.

"Yep, it's…normal." I smiled and he smiled back, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his torso as he chugged down another bottle of root beer.

A few more minutes passed before everyone turned to look at the Elders who trudge – Billy pushed his wheelchair – closer to the circle and stopped in the middle, sitting in a triangle.

"You're going to enjoy this." I heard Jacob mutter and his arm tightened on my shoulder a little, his warmth flooding me as an eerie silence fell over the crowd, the only light coming from the flickering bonfire and the cold wind rustled in the trees making me shiver, even with Jacob sitting so close to me. I saw Emily and Kim snuggling in closer to Sam and Jared and pressed closer to Jacob as well.

"Story time," I asked Jacob and he nodded, his eyes fixed on his father.

I turned around and did the same as Billy Black started the tale on the evolution of wolf spirit and man spirit and their entangling together.

* * *

Jacob was right, I was on the edge of my seat on the tree trunk as Billy explained how the arrival of Cold Ones triggered the spirit of wolves in the children and gave them the power and motivation to protect their lands and tribe.

"The third wife was the key." He explained and I remembered the story of the woman who had stabbed her own heart to save her husband and children from the vampire woman.

"An ordinary woman, but with the strength and courage of those equaling the wolves, she plunged her eldest son's bone dagger into her own heart, letting her life blood splatter onto the Cold Woman. The woman couldn't resist the call of the fresh blood and this gave the leader time to close his jaws onto her throat. Hereby, he eliminated another threat to the tribe."

Billy's voice, low and gravelly could still be heard over the pin drop silence of the crowd as he went on to talk about how Ephraim Black and the Cullens had struck a truce which had continued for so long and hopefully would last for a long peaceful time.

Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought Billy's eyes landed on me but it didn't last as he soon moved his eyes back to the ocean. I followed his gaze.

The ocean in the cloud light looked pitch black, reflecting nothing from the skies and I shuddered at the bleak thought, wondering if that was what Billy was seeing or if he was imagining how the vampire had look, emerging from the same waters.

"Ok, it's nearly 11, we should get you home." Jacob muttered in my ear and I looked around to see that everyone was packing up. Jared was taking off with Kim and Leah and Seth were being huddled off by Sue Clearwater.

Jacob got up and offered me his hand and I took it, standing up with him. I watched Embry and Quill put the fire out and the light died out.

I suddenly realized how cold it really was and Jacob took off his much larger jacket, putting it around my shoulders before tugging my hand to lead me towards his bike.

I cast one last look at the stormy sea and followed.

* * *

 **There it is folks!**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I honestly didn't think I'd missed writing Edward so much but when it came for his scene I was smiling.**

 **Tell me how you liked it!**


	12. 11: Survival Instincts

**Hey, guess who's back with another chapter!**

 **My holidays are nearly over and I am crying about it.**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **GraceEllingson - OMG Thanks so much! You are the adorable one! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Kat Smith - Well, since you love Backstories so much, here's a chapter full of it for you. Right, I know, sorry, I forgot too, for a moment I was wondering who it was :D Don't worry about spamming me. It's fine!**

* * *

Bold Headlines read on the page:

 **SEATTLE DEATH TOLL RISES**

 **POLICE ANNOUNCES SERIAL KILLER ALERT**

I stared at the headline for a minute, my teeth gnawing on my lip, as my fingers tapped the pencil against key words.

 _Night_

 _Missing bodies_

 _Accomplices suspected_

 _No leads_

I scoffed at that. Of course, there weren't any leads. How would there be? They were up against a hoard of vampires after all. I glanced to see Bella and Stephen watching the news in the living room but I knew Stephen was tense by the way his arm was placed around her.

I looked down again at the paper in the small kitchen table, my mug of tea already cold on the pine.

"Hey," I quickly swiped the newspaper off the table as Bella came in, the white noise of the TV still on in the background. "Hey," I said back as she poured herself some more coffee and sat down in front of me.

I looked up to see her eyes on me, worried and big.

I frowned immediately, the strange protective urge that gripped me in her presence flaring. Bella Swan had the weird power of making me instantly want to keep her safe first. Maybe that's what her power was. That was probably why Book Edward had been so obsessed with her safety.

"What is it, Bella? I asked.

"You saw the news." She mumbled, still stirring sugar in her coffee.

I just stared at her in puzzlement. "What is they decide to move? Go somewhere else," she said. "Oh Bella," I mumbled, seeing what she was worried about. "I doubt that would happen." I said.

"You don't know that." She said.

"They picked Seattle for a reason, you know. You have nothing to worry about." I said. Yeah, except for the fact that your best friend and boy friend are dimension jumpers and are being stalked by a crazy psycho vampire who was creating an army.

"You always know what to say." She shot me a smile and I rolled my eyes. "I didn't say a thing, Bella." I said. "Yeah, but just reassuring works too, you know. Stephen…I don't know, he just freezes up and I…tried to get something out of him but…now I'm scared because he seems scared."

"Bella, you need to stop basing your emotions on those of your boyfriend's." I said severely.

"I know, aren't you the least bit worried? I know even Charlie is." She said.

"I hide it well." I muttered to myself, too low for her to hear and I was glad. I knew I would never get away with that with the Cullens or the Pack or even Stephen. They just read me so much better.

"Look, we'll be fine. Don't worry about anything but graduation, ok?" I asked and she shrugged, offering me a small smile as she picked up her cup and went off.

I waited for her to settle back next to Steph and saw him give me a glance over my shoulder.

I looked away. Stephen was scared. He just didn't want to show it around me, I realized, feeling bad. He had some semblance of normalcy with Bella. I shouldn't be taking that away from him.

I picked up the heavily marked up newspaper and clenched my jaw and fingers around the pencil.

Maybe it was Time to get to business, Victoria.

* * *

I was surprised when Carlisle opened the door, looking equally surprised to see me at his door.

I had borrowed Bella's truck to get here, leaving it parked in the vast grassland surrounding their house and his eyes quickly darted from the huge vehicle to me.

"Tulika, I didn't know we were expecting you today? Didn't you say Charlie, Bella and you were spending the day together?" he asked, moving away so I could enter.

"Yes, but Charlie got called in and Bella called Stephen over so I had to do something other than just stewing with the news," I said.

"Hey, T, I'm surprised you're driving the monster after what happened." Emmett called loudly from where he and Jasper were playing video games and Rosalie smacked the back of his head with her magazine, looking over at me with a question in her delicate eyes.

In answer, I held up the bunched paper in my hand. "What do you think is going to happen now?" I asked; my focus mainly on the back of Jasper's back.

He had stiffened when he felt the purpose in my emotions as the rest of the household began to gather, Alice, Esme and Edward. He moved to me first, frowning at the pencil lines on the paper.

"Tulika, I told you not to worry about this." He said.

"She has to. She knows this is about her." Alice said and Edward frowned at her. "There is no reason for her to get stressed over something she can't help with."

"Oh please, you always do this. You push her back exactly at the times when we need her around to tell us things. You got what you wanted; you know what happens in the books, what about us?" Alice asked.

There was a silence in which Edward glared at his little sister with little remorse, his jaw clenching audibly.

"She's right, Edward. You can't keep shutting me out of this." I said but he didn't flinch as Carlisle laid a hand on my back.

"Why don't you tell us everything, like you told Edward?" he asked calmly, shooting a look between Alice and Edward. I sighed, again resigning myself for a retelling of Twilight.

* * *

"Well, that settles it. We should go over there right now and look for them and kill them before they get here." Emmett said. "It would make sense too, they are less in numbers." He said; his hands outstretched as if to show us reason.

"We can't march into Seattle blind. Alice's vision doesn't show us anything about us going." Rosalie snapped.

"That's because you're waiting on her to see your decisions, you aren't making it so she isn't seeing it," I said.

"So, we make a decision. Let her see how it pans out then go." Emmett said.

"It doesn't work like that, Emmett." Edward said; sitting on the arm of my chair, a hand stretched across the back of it. I could tell he was tense about this; his fingers kept twitching as if he desperately wanted to curl them into a fist.

"Be that as it may, we still have to take into account of what Tulika has just told us. What you said about Jasper is right. He was turned by Maria to become a general in her army and yes, the Volturi did put an end to us." Carlisle said.

"They will put an end to it here as well. This has made the news. If they were ignorant about it before, they aren't now." Jasper said his back to us as he stood facing out the glass windows. Alice skipped to him, lacing their hands together as they conversed silently through mere touch.

I remembered what Renee had said.

Edward and I had our own way of talking too as he could read my mind and I could read him well enough now. Renee had said it seemed intrusive to stare at us. I averted my eyes from them and instead looked up at Edward who was staring intently at Carlisle.

"Meyer portrayed them as power hungry vampire politicians. It's natural she's prejudiced." He said finally. "Perhaps, she needs to be told who they are from someone who knows them." He suggested.

* * *

Carlisle nodded slowly, staring at me as Edward finally wrapped his arm around me tightly as if he was trying to protect me from my set beliefs being broken.

Carlisle moved the lamp on the table and switched it on; making an orange glow fall on one of the portraits I had never paid attention to before. It was one of his, I realized, standing next to three other men. They all had a similar pale aquiline face and looked distinctly regal.

"You already know how I was created and most of what happened until I learned to control my bloodlust and learnt to live off animal blood. When I made my mind to pursue a life amid humans rather than live with the shadows, news travelled to Aro."

He paused, glancing once at Esme.

"Yes, he does have a reputation of scouting potentially gifted vampires for the Guard. Most people would call that being power hungry, he has a simpler explanation; One that actually makes sense if you are willing to see it from his point of view. He says that these vampire need guidance. If they aren't careful, they might wreck havoc on both human and vampire kind alike. Being in the Guard gives them room to practice their powers and also purpose to use them mindfully."

"I had no gifts, but Aro maintained it was my control and sense of compassion. I was willing to listen to his side when most of his kind would call him out as you do, Tulika." He said, softly.

"I learnt proper medicine under his care. He has mastered many things in the millenniums and I was happy to have him help because there were times when I nearly slipped. He never gave up on me though. He is one of my truest friends." He sighed.

"Marcus, I never saw him out and about much. His wife had died, see, when the roman soldiers attacked their towers. Rumors flew around even in those times and just in this case they happened to be true. She never stood a chance in the sunlight, surrounded by so many humans. It is rumored he had his vengeance in the most gruesome ways and then lapsed into the nearly vegetative state he is in now. I do not blame him though."

Again, his eyes flickered to Esme who rubbed his arm soothingly. I saw Rosalie lean into Emmett's touch and even Edward's arm tightened around me.

"Caius is another story. He is the youngest and most abrasive – or would he call it impulsive. Yes, he gives orders without thinking more than twice. Aro has never regaled in his recklessness and he has never shown much patience with him which is why Caius has never had much say in the way the Volturi runs." Carlisle finished.

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't have power though. He still sends out some of the Guard members from time to time to look up matters that have gotten his attention. Who's to say he won't do the same here? Who's to say he wouldn't order a hit without Marcus and Aro knowing?" Edward asked.

* * *

"Simple, we do as we should've done."

We all turned to stare at Jasper. Even Alice was staring up at him in surprise. Jasper turned, his fingers still holding hers as he stared at us collectively.

"We fight back against them. We contain them before they have reason to get here. If they don't show up, they will have no reason to call on you or worse, if Victoria happens to be caught, she will be unable to say anything about Tulika. There will be no threat to her; direct or indirect." He said.

"Jasper, I can't ask you to do this." I said.

"You aren't. This is also about the innocent lives being lost in Seattle. We cannot sit back and let this happen, especially not when we have it in our power to eradicate it," He said.

I shuddered in Edward's arms. He sounded like a soldier who had seen too much in his war life.

There was silence as people began to break out. Alice and Jasper retreated to the window again, the eerie conversation starting.

Even Rosalie and Emmett began to talk in hushed tones and Esme and Carlisle just sat there, holding hands as they thought about what Jasper had said.

"Tulika," Edward said.

"Hmm?" I asked, feeling his fingers probe under my chin, pulling my face up to look at him. "We will get rid of this, ok? Alice will see if anyone from the Volturi plans to show up and she's already watching for Victoria. She won't miss anything." He promised quietly, his lips brushing against my temple.

"What about the army, though? You will have to ask the pack. You will need numbers." I said my mind racing as it immediately started to plan.

"We will have numbers. We will call the cousins." Carlisle said, his fingers reaching out for his phone.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Love you all!**


	13. 12: Who Knew Banks Had Visuals?

**HEYA!**

 **I am back with another chapter. God how long has it been? I am so sorry! I had school and then I got busy with another Fanfiction for Tumblr. I promise to finish this fic before taking another story.**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Kat Smith: OmG I am sorry about your dogs, lol. No, I love them! Hope you had a nice time and hope you like this chapter**

 **Mira Black-Snape: It's fine! Sorry for updating do late!**

* * *

 _"I heard your mom couldn't make it, I'm sorry."_ Renee said as I listened to her listlessly ramble on about her mundane, simple, normal, human life.

"Yeah…" I said, feeling someone come up behind me. I turned around and returned the smile Edward gave me as he settled next to me, leaning against the wall.

His fingers, long and nimble reached out to grab a lock of hair that I'd worn down, twirling it gently around a single finger, curling it with a small smile hovering around his full lips as he heard Renee speak on.

 _"I don't want you to feel down though. Charlie, Phil and I will be there. Bella and Stephen will be there. The Cullens will be there and all your friends will be there. You'll have fun; you won't even notice she isn't there."_ She said soothingly.

I glanced at my boyfriend to see his smile falter as his eyes shot up to me looking concerned, "Your mother," he mouthed and I shrugged, trying to play it off.

His eyes stayed on me as I replied.

"I know; I'll be fine, Renee, thanks for this." I said.

 _"Of course, we'll see you soon. Love you, honey,"_ she said.

"Love you too," I mumbled as I hung up on her, sighing and running a hand through my hair, tugging it out of Edward's hold.

I held up my hands to my face for a few seconds before dropping them, smiling grimly at him.

I'd made it out as if it didn't matter to me that my own mother wouldn't be there to see me graduate, something I would be doing only once in my lifetime. I had to grin and bear it though and even though I'd tried very hard to keep it from Edward's skills, he must've known about it. Mind reading aside, he was extremely perceptive and the one thing he always observed was me.

His lips moved as he mumbled something to himself, too low for me to understand as he laid out his palms for me to take. I put my hands in his and let him pull me into the gently embrace of his warm arms.

He held me gingerly as if he was afraid something would snap. One arm wrapped around my waist, he cradled my head against his chest as he swayed lightly, rocking us.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" I heard Charlie say in a gruff voice and Edward looked up. "Her mother," he said gently and Charlie fell silent as he walked to me, putting a hand on my elbow.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Things are tough at home, she's still proud of you though." He said in a low tone. I smiled at him morosely as Charlie let Edward wrap me in his arms again before I pulled away.

"We should go and study." I said.

I walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs feeling the worried gazes of both men on my back for different reasons.

* * *

The next few weeks passed with Stephen and me both trying very hard to not drown in the amount of work exams demanded from both of us; we barely even saw each other.

Edward and Alice both made sure that I stayed afloat with all the workload, probably because they felt bad about our circumstances but I tried not to see it like that, especially since then I had to think about what Steph was going through and that just made me feel guilty.

Edward and I stayed holed up in my room for hours. Studying, of course and since he spent a few nights over when he could, he would try to stay up with me while I poured over my books.

It was still too much and I still felt like I had failed every subject.

It got so bad that by the time my last exam fluttered by I was walking out of the hall with a stern scowl spread all over my face. Edward fell into step beside me but didn't say anything as he read the heavy cloud of doubt hanging over my head.

"What's wrong, love? We just finished out final exams. You should be happy." he sighed finally when we were out of the school grounds, walking to his car.

"Surely you can read what's wrong with me," I gritted.

"I could, but you find that invasive." He reminded me.

I shot him a wrathful look as I lowered my shoulders. "I failed everything." I grumbled. He immediately protested.

"That's impossible. You have worked extremely well and you studied more than me," he said.

I snorted. "That's because you're smarter than me and also you know everything in the book a hundred times." I said.

"While that may be true; I don't believe you failed." He unlocked the Volvo as Alice chimed in, skipping to join my other side.

"He's right. You actually passed all the classes with good marks." She smiled elfin.

I gave her a suspicious look as Edward opened my passenger door, trying to usher me in. "Hang on, I did?" I asked. Alice nodded. "You've been feeling so down lately, I took the liberty of checking into the professor's checking schedule and making sure I saw you passing." She said.

"Oh," I said, feeling a bit lighter as I slid into my seat, Edward shutting the door with a small grin on his face as they both got in as well, driving off.

* * *

Stephen dropped his head with a groan in his hands.

"What?" I looked up startled.

"Nothing; it's just I got nothing to go on." He said, letting the files about the off shore banks we'd collected on Sorenson to fall on the floor. I frowned at him.

"What are you on about?" I asked.

"Listen, even if we do go to these banks and tell them we are his relatives, you know there is no way they would tell us anything about what kind of assets he had or has in them. It's illegal on their parts and if we get caught by the police, we're officially screwed. Even if somehow Alice sees us in jail and they get us out we've got a lot to explain and trust me, they're not going to be happy with us."

"I suppose we could take Alice and Jasper with us." I pondered, biting my lip.

"Who's going to watch your boyfriend, then?" he asked.

I pouted. "I'm telling you, it's way too much. Even you can't handle this much, Tulika." He muttered.

I looked up at my best friend with hopeful eyes. "What's the harm in trying though, right?" I asked. He glared at me before plopping down on the floor in front of me. "A lot but what the hell, anyways…" he mumbled.

* * *

Jacob dropped the creased pillow cover on the table.

I took it and looked up at him curiously. "The pack has the scent memorized. If we come across it, we'll have the bastard by the throat." He drummed his fingers on the table. "The only thing that smells like now is wolf and trust me, if they smell that they wouldn't want to hover over you, a friendly or not." Jacob continued his eyes darting to my boyfriend who was staring at the pillow cover with his nose slightly wrinkled.

I swiped it off the table to the floor.

 _I'll wash it._ I mentally promised him and he shrugged before looking at Jacob. "Do you understand what we want?" he asked.

Jacob scratched the back of his neck. "I do. What I don't understand is, why not talk to Sam about this?" he asked. "We are, Carlisle is personally going to do it," I said. He nodded, his lips pursed as he stared at me. "You're sure it's an army?" he asked. I nodded, gulping as the movie version of the book played in my hand. The stupid red lenses now seemed a lot more ferocious now.

"How's the patrol?" I asked.

"It's fine. We're cutting back, since it's been quiet now and since you're more than enough aware and capable." He stretched back but I didn't miss the dark shadows in his golden skin.

I clicked my tongue.

"If we are to train you to properly battle newborns, Jacob you will need your rest. The whole pack will," he said. "I know, I know," Jacob yawned again. "You all will," I whispered. I shivered lightly at the thought of the people I loved to actually fight an army than just reading about it and I reached out my hand to grasp Edward's tightly, looking at him concernedly.

He looked at our hands then up at my eyes, his eyes softening ever so slightly as he squeezed my hand, pulling it into his lap as he met Jacob's eyes.

"We would still like to know Ephraim Black's grandson's opinion." He said finally.

"If it means protecting Tulika, count me in. count us all in." he stood up, looking at us awkwardly. I laughed. "Go sleep Jake; I'll call you later, ok?" I said.

He shot me thumbs up and walked out the hall as I turned to Edward only to be met with his lips. I closed my eyes, falling into his touch. His hands came up to cradle the back of my head as he tugged lightly on my hair, a small moan falling from my lips but he grinned and pulled away, tipping my head back to kiss my jaw line.

"You worry too much." he chastised.

The next few days Stephen and I spent with the Cullens as the allies they had called would arrive and they needed to know exactly why we were so concerned. I was grateful that it was only the Cousins, or else the other vampires would want to know about us as well and I wasn't sure I could handle that.

"Boom," I nearly screamed as I blew up Jasper.

"Shucks, she got you good, bro!" Emmett howled as Stephen threw me a withering look. "I can't believe you just took him down like that. Have some mercy," he grumbled as Jasper slid a wad of cash discreetly to Emmett or so he thought, behind my back.

As we played video games, behind us the Cullens…did whatever they did I suppose. Alice and Rosalie were huddled around a computer. Edward was watching us with a half bemused look on his face from his piano stool while he softly played to himself and Carlisle and Esme were at the back, having a conversation over a game of chess.

Suddenly, everyone but Stephen and I stiffened, their ears pricked up. They didn't even complain when I destroyed Emmett and I felt an arm wrap around my waist, hoisting me up off the floor.

I looked at Edward with a dropped jaw but he was staring at the door. "They are here." He said as they all got to their feet.

I frowned, wriggling out of his hold. "God, Edward, it's just the cousins. I've seen them remember. They didn't hurt me then, they won't hurt me now." I said.

"They're not alone." I heard Alice say and I turned to look at her questioningly as Carlisle went to let them in.

In a matter of second, the trio of platinum blond triplet vampires was standing in the living room, followed by the dark skinned Carmen and Eleazar and to my growing surprise, a tall man with smooth dark skin and ebony hair followed.

"Laurent," Edward hissed.

He looked up and firstly met my gaze, a small ironic smile twisting his beautiful features. "Tulika…I must say it's a…pleasure to see you again." He said his accent thick.

Within second, Edward was in front of me, a protective snarl falling from him but Irina was quick to reach out for Laurent just as I wrapped my own arms around his, tugging him back.

If Laurent could be polite so could I...

"Hello Laurent, I hope you're well." I said.

Edward threw me a disbelieving look. I shook my head at him to show I could handle it.

"Please, he's changed. He means her no harm." Irina said and I nodded pointedly at Edward. He grunted but didn't move away from me, wrapping his arms around me again and holding me to his chest.

I sighed, giving Stephen a 'now' look. "I think you all need to have a talk. Stephen and I will show ourselves out."

"You're not going anywhere. I'm not letting you out of my sight right now." Edward said.

I patted his cheek. "How about you let me escape the awkward family fight talk and keep an eye on him?" I asked. "Tulika…" he began in a warning tone but I quickly pecked his lips and grabbed Stephen's arm, dragging him out.

"We'll take your car!" I sang back at him and he sighed, tossing his keys to me and I grinned rushing to his garage.

* * *

"You have the address, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but I still don't know what we're going to do." He said.

"Hopefully not a lot, we'll just ask not so nosy questions." I said in a soothing voice as I pulled out of their property, setting us on a highway rushing towards the bank J. Jenks had set for Sorenson.

I reached into my jacket and handed him Sorenson's red book. "Look the up the banking details. If we show we know a few things it might seem we're legit." I told him as I pulled in front of a grey steel façade.

I cut off the engine. "Let's hope he doesn't check the odometer." I said, pulling out the keys.

"Actually…I don't think we need to know when Sorenson's last withdrawal was to determine he's alive." Stephen said. I frowned, swatting his arm. "We're already here! Don't get cold feet now." I said.

I was about to open the door when his hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me roughly back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screeched but he glared at me before nodding at the double doors of the bank. I turned angrily to see what he was looking at and froze.

Tall, thin, in a black suit and a frazzled brown coat…he looked thinner and paler, his beard more prominent as he peered into a pouch before zipping it up, looking around covertly. It was Roosevelt Sorenson; alive and in the flesh.

We watched him silently walk down the walkway and just sat there, stunned.

"Well…" I said.

"Yeah," Stephen agreed.

* * *

 **Can I just say I missed these characters more than I am willing to actually show!**

 **Especially Edward! Sorry, not sorry.**

 **Please Review and tell me what you thought!**


	14. 13: Graduation

**I'm back again with another update! Sorry, I know I'm taking a lot of time with this story but I was hit by Writer's Block for this story again and it just took a long time to go away. I had to also reread Eclipse to get a few scenes put together but they just didn't sit well so I had to rewrite them from the scratch. It's not good and I know it. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **GraceEllingson: Thank you! I don't know if this chapter will be up to expectations...**

 **Kat Smith: It's FINE! Don't worry, you could read it at the end of it all and leave a comment and I'd still be happy. Yes, it's sad about her mother. I can't imagine going through that. I would've loved to see your dog's faces when they ate those lemons. :D**

* * *

I watched Alice flit in and out of the aisles, a pile of clothes steadily mounting high as I watched in dismay. "Alice, we've been here for two hours now," I complained.

"I know," she trilled.

"What are we even doing?" I asked.

"Well, you told me Roosevelt is alive so I am now watching for him too, you know. I have to keep that from Edward till you tell him or he will lift the house on his head. I'm just staying out of his way." She said.

I folded my arms, watching her move lithe and completely unruffled.

"I don't see you telling him soon enough." She warned.

"He'll just be mad at me." I countered.

"Perhaps, but you can't let that dictate all your actions." Alice countered. I huffed as I glared at her. "I don't let him dictate all my actions, Alice. I just…I don't like it when he's mad at me. Are you saying that you haven't spared Jasper a few things here and there just to keep him happy?" I asked.

She turned to give me a look. "Maybe, but those were trivial things. This man, Sorenson is actually important for you and Stephen and by extension to us. Edward needs to know. Besides, he won't be mad at you." She shrugged.

"You're right. He'll be mad at you and Jasper for helping us." I smiled snidely, making her pout.

"We kept you safe. He'll see it our way, thank you very much." she peered at me.

"I'll tell him after graduation if that suits you." I mumbled.

"I'm not trying to push you. Now, come here, let's see which dress we'll get for your first graduation." She said, tugging on my hand as I obediently followed, while mentally preparing to let my over protective boyfriend know that I'd been hunting my so called dead librarian with my best friend.

* * *

The dress fell down to my knees with the swish of too much money. Granted, I'd picked the dress as a joke because hey, you can joke with your friends but I never expected Alice to actually go ahead and buy the dress, shrugging it off as if it was nothing, while chirping that she would've gotten something branded had she had more time and that her dress still cost more so I should quit complaining.

Now, standing in front of my mirror, I couldn't help but sigh as I faced the evening. My family wasn't going to be here, but my new family would be, my real life friends wouldn't be here but my new ones would be, I was planning on telling Edward about Sorenson and also… _I was graduating_.

"Hey, you ok?"

I turned and smiled at Bella as she stood in her green dress, her hair pulled back with a headband, watching me sadly. "Yes, I'm great, Bells. What about you, how's valedictorian doing?" I asked.

She blushed. "Don't…I know I'm going to mess up and say something stupid on stage." She said.

"Oh no, honey, you'll be perfect. They picked you for a reason, you know." I pointed out.

Bella shrugged. "Maybe, but I still think Jessica or Eric would've been better choices, even you or one of the Cullens." She said.

"Nah, if Edward or Alice got nominated, they'd be biased against and Jessica tends to ramble and Eric lost to you. You earned it." I patted her shoulders and she smiled softly before we linked our arms and went down to a waiting Charlie with a camera.

"I can't believe my girls are graduating. This was…wow, you look stunning both of you." His voice cracked.

"Dad, don't get weepy on us." Bella admonished.

"I'm not weepy." Charlie affirmed as he clicked away. "Now come on, I want to get good seats." He said as he ushered us to the car.

* * *

At school, Charlie dropped us to the back of the gymnasium as Mr. Varner sorted us according to our last names. "Miss Mukherjee, over there…Miss Swan…head to the back," he barked and we squeezed our hands before walking to our allocated positions.

Next to me were two boys, both of whom I didn't know and I didn't strike a conversation, either. I looked down at my phone to see a text from Edward saying I looked beautiful and I smile at it, wondering if he could hear my thoughts. Probably, we were in close range, if he was standing all the way to the front.

I watched as Bella talked about commencement but I didn't think much of it. Yes, it was a beginning but I'd already had my share of new beginnings. I wasn't looking for one for a very long time.

Soon, we were filing in to get our diplomas. Mr. Greene and Miss Cope were up on a small make shift stage, handing out diplomas and I went up when my name was called.

Lights flashed as hired photographers and parents and friends took our photos. I could spy Carlisle and Esme looking resplendent in purple and white smiling at me and a few rows behind them, Charlie, Ben's Mom, Jacob and Billy, hooting in encouragement. I tried to fight off the wide grin but didn't as I looked to the front and saw Edward, in his yellow robe leaning against the back doors, clapping politely with a smirk on his face. I sheepishly smiled at him when Mr. Greene pressed my diploma in my hand.

"Congratulations, Miss Mukherjee," he muttered and I walked off, to the student line, waiting for Bella to finish.

"Oh my god, it's over." Bella said first thing as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"We're done with school. Feels weird," I said as Jessica skipped to us. "You two better promise you won't lose touch." She yelled as she gave us a quick hug, moving to her family.

Bella went off to see Charlie as I lingered back, looking for Stephen. I spotted him with Ben, surrounded by his own adopted family but the grin on his face told me he was happy, or at least pretending to be. I would talk to him later.

"Congratulations lovely,"

I smiled turning and wrapping my arms around Edward's neck as he wrapped his own around my waist, pulling me up to press his lips gently to mine, a slow kiss to convey joy over one finality of our or rather my life.

I pulled away first, biting my lip as I looked around.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just looking for Alice." I said.

"She took her diploma and rushed off to Jasper to show off," he laughed fondly at his sister, making me chuckled nervously too. Surely, she hadn't gone to show off.

"Oh and…" Edward continued, "She had been translating the entire bible to Arabic. Any ideas why?" he asked me pointedly.

"Why…are you asking me?" I asked.

He just kept on staring at me, a soft look on his face but I wasn't fooled. He was using a new tactic. I knew this tactic. I could fight against it but I'd already promised Alice I would tell him.

"Edward, Sorenson is alive." I said.

Edward frowned immediately, looking somewhat disappointed. "Love, I know you feel it on some personal level but I assure you," he began but I cut his off.

"No! You don't understand. Stephen and I saw him. He's alive, he's just hiding." I looked away to see if someone was listening before spilling out the entire story.

By the end of it, Edward's face was pale, his eyes wide and furious and his lips pursed into a thin line.

"Would you have told me unless Alice hadn't insisted?" he asked, his voice was quiet…too quiet.

"Probably…" I said.

"Tulika…do you realize how dangerous it was to go to Seattle. I don't mind you looking for Roosevelt, but Seattle…" he broke off when loud voices erupted around us and Charlie and Bella descended.

"Hey, we're going to the Diner, you want to come with?" Charlie asked a beam on his face.

I stared at Edward for a few more seconds. "Um…yes actually, I'd love that." I said slowly.

"Ok, how about you Edward?" Charlie asked.

"No thanks, I already have plans with my family. I will see you at the party?" he asked his voice still tight and controlled. I nodded hesitantly even though I was wishing a meteor would crash on my head so I could avoid it.

He must've seen it in my eyes because they twinkled just a bit with humor before he leaned down to press a quick kiss to my forehead. "Congratulations you two," he mumbled before walking off, no doubt to have a word with his sister and brother.

* * *

I arrived at the party a bit later with Bella and it was already in full swing. "Did Alice invite the whole town?" Bella whispered and I shrugged. "Well, would you be surprised if she did, be honest." I said.

She giggled as we walked in arm in arm.

The interior of the house had been completely darkened, with flashing neon lights to mimic a real night club. "How are we even supposed to find anyone…or see anyone?" I asked loudly in her ear as a bass thump reverberated deep in my chest, my ex peers hollering and tossing each other around in post graduation fervor.

"It's easy when you have friends like us." I turned to see Alice standing next to me, still in her black dress but now a huge butterfly headband atop her head.

"Nice party, Alice," Bella said shyly and Alice threw a beam at her.

"Thank you, are you looking for Stephen? He's over there near the back window." She pointed and Bella nodded, smiling as she dropped my arm and went off to look for her boyfriend.

"So, how much did you get scolded?" I asked quietly, knowing she could hear me.

"Much less that you," Alice said airily and I hummed in disbelief.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"Oh you know; must be skulking around here somewhere, who knows with Edward? He'll find you, don't worry. Have fun till then, I have to play the gracious host now." She tittered as she flitted away from me and I sighed, moving deeper in to the house to find a rather surprising scene.

Jacob and his buddies were sitting near the staircase, looking decidedly out of place and glum.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to them.

Jacob stood up to grin down at me. "Your pixie freak invited us. Something about talking about something," he said, "I'm kind of hurt you didn't forward the invite yourself." He placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know why I didn't do it. I didn't think you'd be in this." I waved a hand behind me.

"We aren't; we actually denied – politely." He said when he caught the look on my face. "Sam and Dad insisted though so here we are." He huffed, his nose permanently wrinkled, probably at the smell of vampires in the house.

"Hey, congratulations about graduation," Embry piped up and I smiled at him. "Thanks," I grinned.

"Yeah, I have a little something for you. It's a graduation gift." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small sack of rough fabric. He opened the strings and up turned in on my open palm. Out fell a silver bangle with small multicolored stones attached to it and the main charm was an arching wolf, howling.

"Wow, you made this?" I asked.

"Yeah, just the charm though, Dad showed me how to whittle it." Jake sounded proud.

"It's beautiful, Jake, thanks." I wrapped my free arm around his torso in a quick hug when I felt someone come up to my elbow. I turned, expecting Edward but it was Alice. She had Jasper's arm wrapped tightly around her waist and he looked at the Wolves, squaring off of them.

"We should talk now." Alice said.

* * *

It was like déjà vu all over again. Only this time it was a whole lot more real.

Alice and Jasper had led or rather run, with me clinging to Alice to a small clearing in the forest. Alice removed me from her shoulders and immediately arms were around me. I looked up to see Edward, looking down at me with an unreadable raise to his eyebrow.

 _What's wrong?_

I asked mentally and he just shook his head, nodding me to walk in. I held his hand tightly as I followed the arch to come up to a small gazebo and found all the vampires already assembled there. Even Stephen was there; he shot me a small nod with a playful grin and I rolled my eyes as he came to stand next to my free side.

"This is going to fun." He muttered to me and I swatted at him as the Cousins stood up, clearly hostile towards the wolves.

"They mean no harm. They are our allies." Carlisle said as Jacob's bulk puffed a bit, flanked by Embry and Quill.

"How do you know?" Eleazar asked.

"They are here to protect Tulika and Stephen, they have helped us before. Their intentions are not in question. All we ask is for you trust us." Edward said softly.

Kate laughed. "Well you got to give it to Tulika. First she tamed a vampire and now shape shifters," she threw me a wink and I flushed to my roots. "I didn't tame anyone." I said.

"On to important topics then," Carlisle waited for everyone to settle before stepping into the middle of the wooden floor.

"As we know, someone has created an army. An army of newborn vampires, powerful and vicious and blood thirsty… We have some form of clue as to who this person is and why they are doing this but we can't always be sure." He threw me a look and I ducked my head in acknowledgement.

Of course, this was a different world. Maybe someone had done things differently.

"All we know that the knowledge we have could or could not be tainted since Alice has still been unable to get a proper grasp on who is actually doing this." He said.

"Until now," Edward mumbled.

"They are going to come here." Alice said at the same time.

I shivered feeling Stephen reach down for my hand, our fingers entangling comfortingly.

"You want us to help you against them." Tanya said.

I looked along the line of blond sisters till the end of the line – Irina – who had an arm wrapped around Laurent's. I didn't look away when I saw his eyes were on me. I met his gaze coolly, holding it, blinking slowly but not looking away.

"Yes, we don't need to tell you what will happen if they are not contained." Jasper said.

"The Volturi will intervene." Eleazar said, but his eyes had shifted to me.

"You said there was nothing to worry about." I said.

"You mistake me, my dear. They will not be unfair, or hurt you. However, they will be curious. Trust me, the Volturi curiosity isn't something everyone can handle, no matter how strong they seem." He said.

"Well, we have to keep them away from them." Carmen murmured.

"I didn't want to assume your help before we had this chat." Carlisle said.

"Nonsense, you know you always have our support." Tanya waved her hand as she smiled warmly at me. I smiled back tentatively, feeling Edward snake a hand around my shoulders, turning his head to press his lips to my temple.

"When do they come?" Eleazar asked.

"The time is never set. They keep changing it…their numbers are dwindling." Alice said thoughtfully.

"Whichever the reason, we will still need to learn to beat them off. Jasper has training dealing with newborns. He will be teaching us." Edward said.

"What time?" Jacob asked finally.

I turned my head to look at him. His russet skin glowed, eyes wide and agleam with excitement. I sighed. He could be such a reckless kid sometimes.

"Three o'clock," Jasper murmured evenly.

"We'll be there." Jacob gave me a quick parting look before nodding to his friends. They all rose and the three formed a triangle as they walked away, disappearing into the woods.

* * *

 **I hope to get through this block as soon as possible. Thank you for being patient with me.**


	15. 14: No One Ever Listens to Me

**Hey, my beautiful people!**

 **I'm back with another chapter!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Kat Smith - I know, leaving and moving on to something new is very stressful. Thanks for the tip, I'm juggling so many ideas, it's kind of hard managing them all at the same time. I want to try focusing on one but then too many ideas slip away from me and that just makes me frustrated. Olives, lol!**

* * *

I felt a gentle nudge along my temple, a soft stroke running along my cheek as I swept towards consciousness. "Wake up, love," I heard a warm whisper in my ear and groaned, immediately hearing a familiar chuckle.

I opened my eyes to look at the interior of the Volvo, kept dark as he tried to rouse me from my quick nap. I lifted my head from the cool window to look at Edward who was watching me with a soft smile on his face.

"I would've carried you inside but I didn't think it would sit well with Charlie. He'd wake you up anyways." He said. "Yeah, he'd go all tanker on us." I stretched, rolling my neck to work out the kinks before arching my back. "You've been tired. I didn't notice it until now." I didn't have to look at him to know he was frowning to himself.

"Well, we had exams and stuff, didn't we?" I asked lightly.

"No, this was much longer. Of course, now that you tell me you were doing your own investigating work, it would make sense." He muttered.

"I'm fine, Edward. I made sure to watch out for anything that could go wrong." I said.

"Still,"

"Still, there is nothing to worry about." I cut him off. "I found out Sorenson is alive and ok, and we can go seek him out after this fiasco is done, ok?" I squeezed his arm as I leaned back against the seat.

"You should get inside and get some sleep, Tulika. It's been a long day for you." He said.

I sat up bolt upright. "No, I'm coming with you to the practice." I said. "No, of course you're not." He scoffed.

"Yes, I am. Alice and Jasper are taking Stephen so why can't I come?" I argued.

"Because I don't want you there,"

"Well, then I'll call Emmett." I said.

"No," he sighed, "Fine, I'll take you. If you can wake up in…2 hours," He said.

I opened the door hastily, trying to hide my grin.

* * *

I didn't sleep. I just wrapped my head in a lot of blankets and then lay there, waiting for the tell tale signs of Edward coming in through the window. I must've dozed off a bit when I felt a hand curl around my cheek, making me jolt awake.

"Shh," Edward hushed as he frowned disapprovingly at me. "You're so tired, you should be asleep." He mumbled.

"No way am I missing it," I got up and he sighed, turning his back on me as he led me to the window. I watched him as he got out on the ledge, looking at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath; made sure my laces were tied then walked to the window. He threw me an encouraging smile before, holding out his hand to me. I took it, climbing out on the ledge too, holding tight on to his hand as he wrapped an arm around me before dropping.

Wind whistled around my ears, my hair flying up and I buried my head against his neck to muffle the squeal that left me as we landed, his knees bending to take most of the impact. He pulled away from me to look at my face. "Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," I hurried and he huffed, slinging me on his back as he took off towards the battle practice.

* * *

When he put me down, the first thing I heard was the sound of a rock coming crashing down. I jumped immediately and Edward laughed. "Don't worry, it's just Emmett and Jasper." He took my hand, lacing our fingers together as he tugged me along towards the clearing.

As he said, two blurs, one large and another small and lithe were swishing around, tackling and bouncing off of each other. I watched as they slowed, falling into a crouch before Jasper blurred again, lunging and Emmett turned, before ending with Jasper's arm wrapped around his torso.

I pulled my eyes away from the display fighting to the others. Carlisle and Esme were talking to Tanya and Kate while Alice and Rosalie stood with Stephen and watched their men take another go at each other. Eleazar and Carmen were talking some distance away, while Irina and Laurent stood slightly apart, their eyes fixed on Emmett and Jasper too.

Beside me Edward sighed. "I wish we could just take him down." He grumbled but I laughed. "He wouldn't dare hurt me." I whispered, watching as Laurent's eyes flashed towards mine.

"No, he won't," he raised his voice. "The wolves are coming, in their shifted forms." He called and all movement stopped.

Immediately every one darted to the centre, crowding as Carlisle took the lead, moving to the front. Edward and I joined in at a more leisured pace.

One by one, they appeared, their flanks pouring out from the dark trees like ink, until Sam, the huge black wolf stood right in front on a large cliff. I felt Stephen come up next to me as Carlisle welcomed the wolves and he and Jasper explained the situation and mechanics to them before Jasper began to show the ropes.

"Who would've thought we'd be in a real life Sci-fi movie?" he joked.

"Yeah," I mumbled watching Alice whip about with her eyes closed, seeing Jasper's moves before he made them, finally landing on his back and ending the chase.

"You're distracted." He said.

I felt Edward's eyes on my face too until Jasper called him next and Alice stood next to me. "You're being so indecisive right now." She grumbled.

"What decision do I have to make?" I asked lightly.

"Don't play coy with me, T. I have my eyes on you." She warned before turning to Stephen. "Have you told her?" she asked.

Stephen immediately glared at her. I turned to him too. "Tell me what?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just…" we were distracted as Jasper and Edward laughed loudly.

"Truce," they shook hands as he came to stand beside me again. "You both should go to sleep…" he mumbled studying Stephen and my faces.

"We're fine." We both said together and Alice and Edward both closed their eyes in annoyance. "It's like dealing with the yin-yang of a similar stubborn force." Alice whined.

"Whatever, what were you going to tell me?" I looked at Stephen again.

"Oh," Edward said suddenly before glaring at Stephen. "No," he said.

"Shut up, Edward. This isn't about you." Alice said.

I ignored them, looking at Steph. "I…was planning on sending Ben and Angela to the concert…you know the ones you got me tickets for, and let Bella go with Charlie to Billy's." he said.

"What…? Steph, I got you those tickets so you could take Bella away, what were you thinking?" I asked.

"I was thinking of saving a guy who's now my brother, T. plus, if you think I'm just going to let you walk about alone during a freak vampire invasion, you've got another thing coming."

"I wasn't going to be alone! I was going to be with Charlie and Billy so I could keep an eye on him!"

"You know you can't do that. You wouldn't be able to resist trying to do something silly and if you do, I want to be there!"

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, damn it!"

"Wow, you guys always fight like this? Because I'd go get the popcorn,"

We turned to look at Jacob standing, shirtless and in denim shorts as he grinned widely at us.

"Buzz off, Black," Stephen said quietly, making Jake's grin stretch wider.

"I would, but I think Tulika's got some idea up her sleeve and I'd like to hear it," he said.

"No she doesn't, she's all over the place." Alice said, squinting at me.

"Stop it, I'm not a lab experiment." I snapped.

"Ok, so if you don't have a plan, I have one," Jacob offered. "Which is?" I heard Jasper join us.

"Her, keep her close," he said pointing to me.

"Excuse me?" Edward and Stephen both said.

I blinked in surprise.

"Hey, I don't mean anything harmful." He raised his hands before looking at Jasper. "You said they're hunting for her scent right? If they don't smell it anywhere near where we'll be fighting, there won't be much to do. We need to drive them crazy somehow, lure them exactly where we want them or they'll just break away and roam off and…look, I love Tulika and everything but,"

"There are other people to consider." I whispered.

"What nonsense, no one's in any danger." Alice said.

"Are you saying we put her right in the middle of the battle ground?" Stephen asked, furiously.

"No, but I can stay somewhere close, right in the way, to be honest where you could take them out." I said, looking at Edward and reminding him of the false trail in the book.

"We don't know if that'll work." He said immediately.

"Maybe, maybe not, but if you could teach me then we could have an equal hand…that way you wouldn't have to leave your family." I said.

"No," Stephen frowned, jerking my arm, "This is what I meant by stupid, T." he growled.

"No, it could work. If Tulika plants a false trail to the middle ground and then Jacob takes her off, they will not find her." Jasper said.

"What part of I am not leaving her do you not understand?" Stephen asked.

"Fine, you will both be put away. Somewhere we can reach you or you can reach us easily. You will be leaving a wolf with us?" Jasper shot at Jacob. He nodded, "Seth," he said.

"I will be able to come and go too." Edward said.

"So, what you'll just leave us behind?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Everyone said together.

Great, I huffed.

* * *

 **Well, there it is.**

 **The time for Battle (Also the end of the book) comes closer and closer!**

 **I hope to have another chapter up by Christmas (lol) but if I can't then Have a Very Very Very Merry Christmas!**

 **I love you all!**


	16. 15: Covet

**I promised a Christmas Chapter!**

 **Here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A Merry Christmas to you all!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **GraceEllingson - Thank you sweetheart! I know, I hate it when people push and pull around and ignore when that person is right in front of them...it is so maddening.**

 **Kat Smith - Share your pop corn with me, lol. Also, you got lost at Costco? Ok, ok, I won't laugh...too much. And I can't bear if one of my dearest readers die, so I will definitely make a book 4 :D Thank you for the Christman presents...here's yours! *Gives chapter***

* * *

All was set.

Ben and Angela and Mike and Lauren were set to leave with the tickets I'd given to Stephen. Bella and Charlie were going to be in La Push with Billy and the two youngest wolfs and Stephen was coming with us.

I had spent hours with him, brain storming anything and everything that could go wrong, going as far as making flow charts and it had made Alice so antsy, seeing so many versions of the future through me and she'd finally ripped the papers out of my hands and practically shoved me to Edward's room, where he's tried hard to reassure me.

"I know you're worried, but can't you just focus on us for tonight? I need to be able to take some time with you before I have to leave." He whispered seductively, a hand trailing slowly down my back while the other moved to my hair, massaging it delicately.

I sighed, closing my eyes when I felt something cold and metallic against my wrist. I opened my eyes to see his fingers clasping a silver bracelet on my left hand, a crystal heart swinging from it.

"It was,"

"Your mother's," I said softly.

He nodded, "I inherited some family jewelry over the years and I wanted you to have it. To represent my heart in your hands, if you will," he said, stroking the inside of my arm as he stared at the bracelet.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Not as much as you," he said, making me snort.

"No, you don't understand. You think I'm joking but trust me; you're too beautiful for your own good. Not just in the face, but your soul…I'm always afraid of making a mistake that would have me lose you." He said.

"Don't be silly. I'm too stubborn and reckless to be handled by anyone but my over protective and over reactive boyfriend."

I pulled myself on to his lap so I could wound my arms around his neck to press my lips gently to his. We sighed at the same time in relief, the lost intimacy rekindling again as he moved his hands to my waist, holding me to him enthusiastically, returning the kiss. His lips moved faster, making me pull away for breath as he trailed down my neck, dipping into my collarbones as I let out a small whimper.

He stopped immediately, feeling me wrap my legs tighter around his thigh, grinding down on it. His eyes widened, looking up at me in shock before closing his eyes tight, a growl erupting from his throat.

"Don't do that." He snapped suddenly.

I froze, looking at him in surprise as his eyes softened at my expression. "Just…you're making it so hard to resist you right now." He breathed. I just stared at him before smiling. "Well, who says you have to? We're alone and Stephen doesn't have super human hearing…" I leant down to kiss his ear lobe and he laughed.

"Of all the things to be thinking of tonight…" he sighed, when I hummed along his cheek.

"You wanted me to think of us, right? I'm thinking of us." I said.

"Yes, but," he trailed off when I began to press kisses against the column of his neck, leaning into him so he sat back against his pillows, my legs straddling him. His breath deepened with each kiss and I had to admit I was enjoying myself. It had been so long since he'd touched me and I wanted him, I wanted more of him.

"I want you." I said.

"I'm already yours." He said, craning his neck to frown at me.

"That's not what I meant." I said, rolling my eyes, watching his cheeks color in amusement.

"Oh…"

"What's wrong? You're not going to ask me to marry you to sleep with you, are you?" I asked, severely, ready to get off of him but his hands shot out, gripping my waist so I didn't move.

"No, of course not; I'd probably get smacked. I just…I don't want you to feel like we're rushing into it," he said, tilting his head so he could watch the rain from his window.

I raised my eyebrows. "Nearly a year of a relationship is rushing into it for you?" I asked.

"No, but making love on the eve of a battle is…I don't want you to do it because you're scared." He frowned.

"I'm not scared. I know you'll come back to me," I touched his cheek softly and he sighed, leaning into it. He opened his eyes to look at me.

"Not tonight…I've already coveted you so much, I won't covet this. I will do it properly."

"Please don't propose." I begged and he laughed.

"I maybe old, love, but I have kept with the time. You have me, mind, heart and whatever is left of my soul, why should I deny you my body?" he smiled, just a tab bit suggestively which I returned.

"Oh yeah, after all, it's a sexy body." We both giggled as I leaned forward, this time pressing a sweet kiss to his lips before snuggling into his chest.

* * *

When I woke up, I was surprisingly on his side of the bed before I remembered that I had fallen asleep on top of him. He'd probably gone to hunt. I lay there, still in the clothes from last night thinking about what had happened.

Did we just agree to sleep with each other after this was done? I shivered as an unintelligible feeling coursed through me. What it would be like, I wondered. He didn't have a marble body like in the books; it was as supple as a human's so there wasn't a chance of brutalizing me…which was probably why he had been so open minded in the beginning.

Another thought popped up of how many times he'd done it…I tried to keep from feeling jealous and succeeded…mostly.

I could hear conversation downstairs so I quickly moved to my bag before going into his bathroom to get dressed.

By the time I came downstairs, Edward had returned, his smile radiant as he wrapped an arm around me, a standard for all mated vampires I noticed. Everyone had their arms around each other, except for Stephen, or maybe it was just battle nerves.

"Ok, so here's the plan. Stephen and Tulika will walk straight through the clearing; we will follow in parallels so it doesn't seem like a trap. Once we've set a path for the Army to follow, the wolves will take them to the safe house that's been prepared for them to spend the day in." Carlisle said.

I took a look around my new family and extended ones. They looked calm, even Laurent didn't once look at me, focusing on the tall blonde Cullen head.

They picked up their bags, swinging them onto their shoulders and headed out while Stephen and I slowly followed.

We stopped at the edge of the clearing. "You'll be very safe. Both of you; Jasper will keep an eye on Stephen and I will always have an eye on you." Edward said, digging into his jacket pocket for a beanie and pushing it down on my head, tucking in my hair carefully. "Start heading north," he said.

I nodded turning to face the forest face before pausing, looking up at Stephen to see him looking equally lost. "Uh…"

Edward smiled kindly, pointing out the right direction and I grasped Stephen's hand tightly, in reassurance as we began to walk along our designated path.

* * *

"So, you sure you don't hate me for this?" Stephen asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know…coming with you. I know how you get when I try to be stupid with you."

"You're already stupid, Steph. I can't stop it." I said giggling when he squeezed my hand, chuckling lightly.

"I just didn't want you to be in any more danger than you already are in. you should've gone to La Push." I said.

"Tulika, I love Bella, I do…but I would never forgive myself if I ever let anything happen to you…and that involves having my neck snapped by a vampire." He muttered.

I sneaked a peak at him and he made a face…

"In theory, of course,"

There it was.

* * *

About 100 yards in, Edward was suddenly next to us, waiting with one hand stretched in front of me as the tree line broke, revealing a large russet brown wolf, watching our stance in amusement. I huffed, reaching out to push Edward's hand down as he gave me a look before nodding at the wolf.

"You know where to take them?" he asked.

The huge wolf head bobbed up and down.

"I'll see you later," he said, leaning down to kiss my temple before looking at Stephen. "Stay safe you two," he mumbled before fading back into the trees as Jake, enormous wolf Jake bent down.

"Wait, are we going to ride you?" I asked, horrified.

Jacob rolled his eyes before nodding again.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Stephen said as he drew me to the side, lifting me up easily and putting me directly on Jacob's back, behind his shoulder joints as he clambered behind me, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

Jacob shook with laughter under us as he got up and Stephen and I both said 'jerk' together.

He turned his head slightly as if to say Hold on tight before he started running.

We were thrown back and if it wasn't for my tight hold on Jacob's pelt and Stephen's hold on mine we surely would've toppled off as he streaked past the trees, heading up the mountain.

The air was silent, no animals to be seen or heard as my skin froze even through all the layers Alice had put on me, my fingers numbing with the cold and the amount of pressure I was using.

Soon we were on top of a side mountain, the ground mostly still dirt and rocks as Jacob trotted to a stop, in front of a large wooden cabin. I gaped at it as Stephen slid off, waiting for a second as Edward walked out, flashing to my side to help me off.

"A cabin that big…are you sure it's inconspicuous?" I asked.

"Yes, its way away from the path you've set and by the time the storm hits, my scent will fade away. Now come on, let's get you inside. Thank you, Jacob." He said and Jacob shrugged before looking once at me and then taking off again.

* * *

 **Enjoy your Christmas you guys!**


	17. 16: Kiss For Good Luck

**Another chapter!**

 **I am so tired. I should be sleeping but meh, I can't.**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Kat Smith: Thank you for liking the chapter! Loads of kisses for Bullet and Silver! Ok Ok, I won't laugh...all that much!**

* * *

The wind shook the wooden cabinet and I jumped again as Stephen frowned gloomily out the window. "Is this even stable?" he asked for the nth time.

"I don't know, Stephen, try asking Edward." I said as steadily as I could even though we all probably knew by now that I was being affected. Once we'd gotten into the cabin, Edward had started the fire immediately to make the freezing cabin warmer for the humans and we'd soon run out of firewood. So while Edward left to get more, Jacob stood out to keep guard. I hadn't wanted to appear selfish so I'd let Stephen take the chair near the fire, settling to just wrapping myself in all the warm jackets I could get my hands on.

That hadn't seemed to work well because soon I was shaking with the house. The supernatural beings could probably hear it and now Stephen could physically see it.

Stephen rolled his eyes, glancing at me. "Why don't you just come and sit here?" he asked, watching me with pained amusement.

"You'll be cold." I mumbled, fighting off a violet shiver.

"I've been warming my back for hours now, get up and come here." He said.

"Jeez, don't be so snappy." I got up and went to his side, huddling into the barely existing space between his body and the arm chair. "See, loads better," he said.

"Yeah, thanks for being human," I rolled my eyes this time as he guffawed.

The door opened and soon Edward and a human Jacob walked in, looking at us in surprise. "What's going on?" Jacob asked. "Stephen feels like the house isn't good enough." Edward muttered, not seeming bothered as he settled the wood near the fireplace, adding more pieces before looking at me, holding out his hand.

I took it quietly, letting him pull me out of Stephen's chair and settle me on his lap as he wrapped his slightly less warm arms around me tightly, rubbing my back.

"What's the plan now?" I asked.

"Well, Jacob and I will be leaving in the morning as soon as the sun hits the mountain. You and Stephen will stay here until we come to fetch you." Edward said.

"Like corn dogs," I mumbled.

Edward sighed immediately. "Tulika,"

"What now?" Jacob asked.

"Tulika feels like she can be proficient enough in killing a vampire in a battle if we teach her how to." Edward said.

Jacob laughed and I whipped my head about to glare at her. "You're supposed to be on my team!" I screeched.

"Not in this matter, nope," he said lightly.

"Need I remind you, I managed to fight off James…?" I trailed off, catching the looks on the faces of the three men around me. Stephen looked sick, Jacob looked uncomfortable and Edward had paled considerably, his grip on me tightening.

"Fine," I sighed, giving up. I knew no one in that particular crowd was going to back me up. Not even Stephen would…

* * *

My mind floated in darkness as I dreamt of night skies and warm couches…

Edward had insisted the humans go to bed quickly and Stephen had taken the small bed near the fireplace while Edward had me wrapped in his arms and a heavy blanket on the couch, my head cradled under his chin as he hummed the song he'd made for me, his fingers stroking my hair, lulling me to sleep.

I had dozed off soon but not completely. Maybe I was too wound up to properly lose my state of awareness because I could hear Stephen's light snores, Edward's now silent breaths and Jacob's shuffling.

"Is she asleep?" Jacob asked suddenly.

I felt Edward tighten his grip on me lightly before gently letting go and nodding. "Hmm, so, did she tell you about the Sorenson thing? I mean, I'm not trying to start anything here, but I thought you should know." He said.

There was silence. "She told me during graduation."

"Man, she has a hell of a sense of timing."

"That she does; at least she deigned to tell me. I probably should thank my sister for that." Edward murmured.

"Yeah, I get it, she's smart and all but she's still…easy to hurt."

"She called you,"

"Yeah but, only cause she didn't want you to freak…apparently you do that a lot." Jacob chuckled.

"I 'freak' because I love her Jacob. Imagine how you feel about her well-being, and then magnify that a hundred or even a thousand fold."

"I can imagine." Jacob said.

There was silence again.

"How is it…being with her?"

Edward paused considering.

"I want to say it's the easiest and the hardest thing in my entire existence."

"What do you mean?"

"Falling in love with her wasn't a cake slide, Jacob. I'm sure she's told you of the book story…? Well, that's not how it happened. We were both wary, suspicious of each other and well, there was the matter of her being from a different world…I knew I had to let her go, eventually, but when I lost her…that was…not something I would like to repeat but when I'm with her…everything is just natural. We're natural. She drives me crazy sometimes, drives me up the wall, but she also accepts me for who and what I am. She has never given me or let me give her more than we can handle. She doesn't let me cross boundaries; she would never wrong me for watching out for her when she knows she needs it. She's warm, kind, honest…sometimes, and I don't what I would do without her. I would never ever give her up for anything in the world."

I felt him press his lips against the crown of my head.

"You're mad about her." Jacob said drily and Edward laughed softly, a smooth low husky sound. "Yes, yes I am."

* * *

"I wonder why she's been talking of fighting." It was Edward's turn to ask.

"Hmm, I might know something about that." Jacob muttered.

Our positions had changed. Jacob had moved to sit on the bed, Stephen facing the wall while Edward was now stretched across the couch, my body still on his lap.

"What is it?" Edward asked cautiously.

"How much do you know of our tribe tales?" Jacob asked.

"Almost all of them,"

"Have you heard of the Third Wife?"

There was a pause and I knew Edward was mulling it over in his head before letting out a bitter, "Ah,"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I think she got some wild idea of sacrifice from that." Jacob said, just as bitterly.

"Well, she should know she's not going to sacrifice anything." Edward said firmly and I knew he could tell I was beginning to wake. I snuggled in closer to him and blacked out again.

* * *

The next when I woke, it was to hear Stephen stretch his bones and yawn so loudly I was sure the vampires and wolves could hear it in the clearing.

Jacob started next to him and even Edward jumped.

"Stephen, she's asleep!" He admonished.

"Yeah, not anymore…" I groaned, sitting up and immediately feeling the kink in my neck.

Stephen grinned sheepishly at me while Jacob and I scowled at him as Edward sat up behind me. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I can say I'm hundred percent sure I prefer your bed." I mumbled, yawning too as I rolled my neck.

"Well, sun's up." Jacob said and we all turned to see the sun going up through the frosted glass. Edward nodded, his hand reaching out to curl around the back of my neck, massaging it gently.

I looked at him, my eyes wide with fear and he smiled softly.

"I can stay if you like," he murmured as Jacob went out. "Oh yeah sure, send the wolf alone!" he called sarcastically. I scoffed at him before turning to my boyfriend.

"You know I wouldn't do that. I can't ask that of you." I said.

Edward shook his head in disappointment. "I know, you're too good for that. Too selfless; sometimes I wish you were more selfish." He whispered. Stephen moved up quickly before moving further into the cabin. "I think we made him uncomfortable." I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "When this is over, I will follow through on the promise I made you." He said.

"What promise?" I mumbled and he quirked one eyebrow, making blood rush to my face as I remembered. "Oh, _that_ promise," I said.

He grinned. "I'll be back for you, soon."

"I'll be waiting."

He pressed his lips to me tightly, his tongue brushing against my lower lip before pulling back.

"Damn, can I get a good luck kiss like that?" we turned to scowl at Jacob in the doorway.

"Sure you can, Jake, ask Stephen." Edward said smarmily and I glanced to see Stephen looking horrified as they both exchanged looks.

"Nah," they both said.

I laughed, before standing up.

"Come back to me, safely, all of you." I said.

"Yes ma'am," Edward and Jacob said together before looking at each other, irritated but I just smile, shooing them off. Jacob took off while Edward threw me one last look before following.

"They'll be fine." I felt Stephen come up behind me.

"I know." I said.

* * *

 **How was all of your Christmases? Did it go well? I hope it did! An advanced New Year's if I don't update again!**


	18. 17: Come Get Me!

**I'm not going to say anything.**

 **Read on.**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **GraceEllingson: I'm glad you had a great Christmas! Here's to a good new year as well! Well, you'll just have to read to find out ;)**

 **Kat Smith: Hey, I wish I could eat that much! But I think I would actually explode. Also, trust me, I know people can't snore that loud but it was an exaggeration. Imagine a loud yawn in a snow silenced mountain. That's going to be LOUD. Also, Edward did the betraying! T would never *gasp* :D New Year Love! Kisses to you and Silver and Bullet! and all the dogs you can come across this year!**

* * *

I sat at my task patiently and with full concentration and commitment.

The piles of wooden shavings kept increasing at my feet and soon enough Stephen was drawn to the living room at the sounds of metal against wood.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide, watching me as I ran the blade of a Swiss Army knife sideways on one of the pieces of firewood, sharpening it into a point.

"Whittling," I answered matter of fact.

"Yeah, I can see that but why?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"You never know when you might need it."

Stephen let his jaw lower as he stared at the slowly evolving stake. "You're seriously making stakes." He shook his head.

"Yep, and I don't see you helping so don't sass me," I said.

He flopped down into the armchair in front of me.

"You know those don't work, right?"

"Well, I haven't seen them not work either." I said.

"T, Edward said there's practically no chance of Victoria finding us." Stephen said.

"Yes but there's still a chance, Steph; I don't care, I'm just being prepared." I pushed the blade back into the slot and held up the makeshift stake up for examination.

"Sloppy," Steph said immediately. I grimaced at him.

"It'll still work."

* * *

After an hour or so, we were very nearly bored out of our minds but we diligently stuck to our cabin. Stephen was sitting in the armchair, one leg hooked over an armrest, head on the headrest as he stared at the fire with a glum expression. I was on the sofa. I had been lying down for most of the time but now my boredom addled mind had considered it a good idea if I slung my legs over the headrest, my back on the seat and my head hanging off of it.

"So, what are you going to do once this is over?" I asked, hanging upside down on the sofa.

He sighed.

"A normal life sounds so screwy right now." He said.

"No, I mean, once this is over, we go after Sorenson, what then? Will you want to leave? Do you want to go back home?" I asked softly.

He chewed his cheek, his gaze fixed on the fire before turning to look at me.

"I haven't even thought about it, I'll admit." He said. I waited for him to continue. "I have a lot there. I left a lot behind. I have a lot here too; I'll be leaving a lot behind here too. It's not something I'd like to think right now." He said. "What about you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I haven't thought about it either."

"But if you had to consider…?"

"Would you leave Bella?" I asked.

"Would you leave Edward?" He retorted.

We smiled at each other drily.

"Tell me, if you had to have me stay, would you let me stay?" he asked.

"It's not my decision." I said, frowning.

"Yeah, but if it were me; I'd want you to stay." He said.

I looked at him in surprise. He shrugged. "Let's be honest; we did leave a lot behind, yes, but what we left behind isn't going to wait for us to get it back. Neither do we have anyone who will look out for us, there. Here, we have a shot of doing a redo. Frankly, this life has given me a lot more than my real one did. It gave me my girlfriend, my new family, new friends and my best friend." He smiled at me.

"Partners forever," I muttered.

"Partners forever," he agreed as a howl broke the wind.

* * *

Stephen opened the door as a shirtless Seth walked in, ruffling his hair from the condensed snow.

"Hey," he said cheerfully to us before bowing. "I will be your bodyguard for the day." He said.

"Glad to say you're taking this so light-heartedly." Stephen patted Seth's back as he returned to my side.

"Hey, I'm taking this seriously, thank you. If I didn't, Sam and Jacob wouldn't have let me get in a hair's breadth near you guys. I'd still be left with Colin and Brady." He shuddered.

"You're not being left behind here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I can still hear it," he grinned.

Stephen and I both stared at him expectantly. "Well," he asked impatiently.

"Well…?" Seth asked.

"What's happening?" I prompted.

"Oh, we've got them alright. I don't know all your party but the pack's tearing them a new one. They won't come back to harass you guys." He said happily.

"Yeah, they won't…because they'll be dead." Stephen said obviously.

"Well, you won't see me shed tears." He shrugged.

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

The girl who stared back was unkempt, her cheeks pink in the cold, looking small amid the large clothes bundling her clothes. I patted my hands, drying them on the towel and turned my attention to my buzzing phone.

I slid the answer key without looking at the ID, holding it to my ear.

The other line was blank. "Hello?" I asked to the resonating silence. I was about to say something again when I heard it, clear as daylight.

Foreboding filled me as I remembered James's phone call in Seattle. I hung up quickly and turned around to open the door to return to Stephen who was putting on his jacket. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Firewood, we're run out again." He grunted, putting on a cap.

"Take Seth with you." I said immediately.

"What, no, who's going to stay with you?" He frowned.

"I'll be fine; take him with you. You'll need to be watched if you're going out." I pointed out.

"Tulika," he began before trailing off when he caught the look on my face. He could tell was something off. He glanced once around the room before at my face. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

To anyone else, the question would seem nonchalant but I could sense the urgency behind it. I nodded. "Yep," I said as lightly. "Seth, get Edward," I whispered, knowing he could hear me as he opened the door. He glanced back at me, surprise written all over his face as Stephen ushered him out and that was the last thing I saw until the door snapped shut.

I sighed.

I unlocked my phone, pulling up the number and dialing it again. I heard the tinkle of ring directly behind me.

"Quite clever of you; …making me get them out of the way by a simple call, did she teach you that or was that your idea?" I asked, not turning around.

I could hear him breathe but I stayed where I was, my back stiff from where I could feel his gaze on me.

I finally turned slowly to face the sandy blonde boy, his head cocked to the side, eyeing me with distasteful curiosity.

"Hello Riley," I said.

* * *

 ***Evil Laughter***

 **Happy New Year! Love you all! Hoping you all have a great future!**


	19. 18: Red Flames

**Hey!**

 **So, no one's mad about that last cliffhanger, right? Hehe...I might just put in a few more...maybe...**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Kat Smith - It's ok, lol. It happens. Also, don't worry, I hope your 2018 picks up it's pace again and gives you something good. Fingers crossed!**

 **M - It would appear so, right? *wink wink***

 **Lala - Thank you love!**

* * *

The moment I'd put the phone down, my first thought was how to get Stephen and Seth out of the cabin. The phone call was a taunt. Just like James, but this time around, it wasn't a direct attack. It was probably instigated by Victoria as a way of reminding me who I had messed with. Riley, however had clearly not known the implication hence the call hadn't made much of an impact.

What did make an impact however, were the background noises…

I could clearly make out the loud yawns Stephen had been letting out since the past hour, getting incessantly deeper as he got more bored and antsy.

Hearing that had made two things very clear.

One, this person was in the house. He was close enough to hurt us, which meant Victoria was nearby as well. She must've had the same idea as Book Victoria. Edward must've stowed me away somewhere but I had already sent him off to fight alongside his family. Seth couldn't possibly take out Riley _and_ Victoria. He would get hurt or worse and then it would be endgame for me and Stephen. We would be long gone or dead by the time Edward came for us.

I couldn't let that happen. I needed to get Stephen and Seth out of the way and the only way that could happen was to send them out of the cabin. If I was lucky, they'd be able to get Edward or Jacob. Till then however, I had to buy myself enough time to get them a head start.

I watched as the door shut behind them and hopefully Seth would be able to get the hint and even if he didn't, Stephen would. I trusted him. He would be able to the needful…or at least stay safe if he didn't manage to get back in time.

When I felt the presence behind me finally, I turned, facing off the man who had been sent to scare me till Victoria got her hands on me.

* * *

Riley was an average Seattle guy. Sandy blonde hair mussed from the wind, bundled up against the cold, he stood watching me with a look decidedly not that of a murderer's. I frowned. Something was off. He didn't even seem like he was part of a large vampire massacre. I had heard him moving about, felt him behind me…

"You're human." I whispered, shocked.

The boy's eyes narrowed.

Riley was human? Wasn't he the one Victoria had first turned? Why was he human here? What had changed?

"Why are you human?" I asked.

Riley sneered, scoffing at my question.

I clenched my jaw in irritation. His plain staring was unnerving but I was losing my patience. If he was here to just stand there and gawk at me, why had he bothered to let me clear the place?

 _So Victoria could have an easy target…_

I balled my fists, angry at my own blindness. If I had taken off with Seth and Steph, I wouldn't even be here but I hadn't known Riley would be human. Besides, now it was done, I couldn't be undone.

Also, if I wasn't there, Victoria would slip away and done something which I couldn't be prepared for.

"What, did she warn you not to talk to me?" I asked.

Riley's eyes if possible, narrowed even more as I resorted to my classic method of getting someone to talk. Goading and provoking worked well especially with retrograde hot heads. If you got them mad enough, they started prattling, just like the average comic book villain.

No offense to Stan Lee or something.

"Surprised…? Yep, Riley, I know all about your little red headed girlfriend. My only question is why didn't she turn you? Or make that two; if she didn't, why the hell are you still with her?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Do you believe she's going to let you go once you're done here?" I continued. "She's going to kill you, Riley. You're no good to her after this. Think about it. She didn't turn you so she would have an easy get away from whatever she fed you."

Riley gritted his teeth as he watched me.

"You really think I'm going to believe you? Victoria told me all about how you play mind games. You don't know anything about her. She's going to turn me because she loves me. Once you're dead, there won't be anything stopping us."

Safe from what…? Victoria must've lied to him and told him I was an alien or something. I sighed. Making him angry wasn't going to get me anywhere…I needed him to let her go.

"Riley," I said, this time my voice soft and low, pleading. "Listen to me. Victoria is the one lying…to you, to all those poor people she turned who are now fighting in the clearing. She knows they are going to die. She knows you're going to die. If not by one of us, by her…she doesn't love you. She loved another vampire named James and he died. She just wants revenge."

Riley stiffened as he listened to me, his jaw clenching as confusion deepened in his eyes.

I took a hesitant step towards him.

"You can walk away now, Riley. It's your last chance. You don't need to die for her." I whispered.

He watched me get closer to him another step and then he smirked.

Without another word, he lunged at me.

* * *

I twisted neatly out of his hold, falling to the side as he brushed past, turning to face him immediately, and getting to my feet. Ok, admittedly, this wasn't one of my best plans.

Fighting off a fully grown man in the dead cold when I wasn't even sure if someone was going to come to the rescue was a stupid idea but it was still better than running out and possibly facing Victoria. My hands were balled up and feet apart, completely in fighting stance as Riley lunged again, eyes spread apart.

I ducked under one arm, bringing my elbow down into his back. It was easier since I was smaller and faster but it was still harder than what they showed you in those self defense videos.

My elbow throbbed from the impact so I shot a kick to the back of his knee caps, making him topple as I backed up. Even as he turned I was throwing my fist into a straight arc, the punch making his head turn again. I had to incapacitate him so he wouldn't be much trouble as I kicked his rib again.

He growled before turning to glare at me.

"Sorry, bro can't have you killing me," I said, shrugging lightly.

"Oh, I'm not, but she's going to enjoy it," he said.

Just at the moment the back window smashed and I froze. From where I was standing, the long corridor was easily in view, the signs of flashing orange making my blood run cold.

Riley backed up, sneering, using my moment of shock to attack.

His arm flung out, catching me neatly in the midriff before his own fist came crashing down against my jaw. I fell, hard to the wooden floor.

I whimpered as I felt my lip cut against my teeth but immediately rolled when I saw the booted foot coming my way. Fumbling, I threw the first thing my hand found in my pocket – the stake. Riley gasped as the point reached his throat but it wasn't enough to impale him. However, it was enough to get me time enough to reach the door and I unlatched it, hurling myself outside.

Riley grunted, following after him but his footsteps never sounded after the wooden porch.

I heard a dull 'Hoof' and then a curt crack.

I spun around on my heel, my eyes widening as I locked eyes with Riley, his eyes now unfocused but wide. He was standing awkwardly, half of his body turned to the side, the bones in his neck protruding strangely.

I gasped as he fell with a dull flump to the snow before looking up to see two hands hovering in the air where Riley's neck once was. Edward's eyes were furious, unseeing as he dropped his hands walking past me to stand just a few meters in front of me, his eyes fixed on a blot of fast red among the trees.

"You want her!" he bellowed, the volume of his voice was so high that it shook the land around us, making me flinch back several steps.

Victoria, as soon as she had seen or felt Edward's arrival had taken off, fleeing for her life. Edward was stopping her, for the very same reason I had tried to stall Riley. Victoria was loose cannon. She couldn't be allowed to live. And just as Edward had thought when he yelled, she stopped at his voice. Her back was tense, shaking with how wound up she was.

"You won't get another chance like this! You want her to pay? Well, there she is. You want her to feel the same pain James felt and for me the same pain you felt. Well, what are you waiting for?" He growled.

Victoria let out a high pitched wail, one that made the hair on my arms stand and then she was charging.

A red white blur ran through the tree tops and threw itself in our direction but Edwards was faster. He met her halfway, his body engulfing hers and then she was flying back, her back hitting the ground a few miles back as Edward moved to intercept her again.

They met each other with the sound of loud thunder and I winced at the impact. Victoria seemed to be just as skilled in fighting as Edward because one second he was there and the next even he flew back, her fist catching his torso.

Edward landed on his feet catlike as he rose up quickly, just as Victoria started to make her way towards me.

He grasped a tree branch and shot himself towards her, grasping her foot and throwing her down. She turned her body mid way and flew at me again but just as I was about to fall back, Edward was there, his arms around her middle, pulling her back.

Victoria didn't seem to even register it. Her eyes were wide, blown out in blind rage. The only thing she seemed to be seeing was me as she tried to claw at the air to get to me.

I backed up and my feet hit something and I was falling, sinking into the cold as I watched Edward's hands close around Victoria's throat.

It took a second, a lewd sound of flesh, muscles, tendons and bones ripping off and the fight was over.

* * *

Edward dropped the detached body parts to the ground, the blood immediately beginning to pool around the stumps and I moved further back to get away before realizing what I'd tripped over was Riley's dead body. I recoiled, whimpering again, which caught Edward's attention.

His eyes darted to me, assessing me carefully before slowly moving towards me.

"Tulika, love," he said softly, warily reaching out his hands and I grasped them letting him pull me off the cold ground.

"Is she…she…is dead?" I stuttered, standing up to look at the dead vampire on the ground.

"Yes." His voice was harsh, showing no mercy.

I nodded, feeling strange. It had been so long since Victoria had hounded me…and now she was just a mass of flesh and bones on the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Edward turned to look incredulously at me. "Am I ok? I should be asking that of you! He hit you, didn't he? You're bleeding." He said.

Reaching up, he quickly wiped alongside my lip, making me wince a little before wiping away the bloody streak on his jeans. "I thought you'd be afraid of me." He placed a cool hand on my cheek and I leaned into it, shaking my head.

"I'll never be afraid of you. So, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, we had just killed our last vampire when Stephen and Seth burst through, saying Victoria and Riley had found you. I tried to come as fast as I could…but I was very nearly late." He whispered before wrapping his arms around me tightly, pulling me close to him. I felt him pull something from his pocket and soon I felt the warmth of flames. I turned to look at Victoria's body burning before Edward bent and put the burning lighter against Riley's clothes too.

"We should go. You don't want to see this." He warned, before freezing.

"What, what is it?" I asked immediately.

His eyes stared at nothing for a bit, or something I couldn't see before his eyebrows furrowed.

"The Volturi…they decided to come after all. We have to leave… _now_."

* * *

 **Ok, so I just wanted you all to know that one of my goals is to finish this story before my birthday. Hopefully I can put up the official End chapter (23) up on my birthday which will mark the end of Touch in the World 3. After that I have two other pending fics on Tumblr that are original works of mine and hence require a lot more work and time because I am going to be doing them from scratch, so I would like to finish those.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	20. 19: Fire and Smoke

**A new chapter!**

 **Say hi to the Volturi!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Kat Smith: Listen, you're not a bitch ok? You are a lovely human being. A lovely human being with lovely dogs. I know how stupid teachers can be. Especially male ones. Don't give a damn to them. Hope you like what I'm about to do next. Also, do you know anneyongseyo?**

 **M: YAY!**

* * *

The clearing was filled with sizzling piles of bonfires, smelling of burning flesh. Edward gently dropped me to my feet before grabbing my hand tightly in his.

He led me to the group of vampire standing in the middle, near a big bonfire and I looked at him with a question. "The wolves had to leave. We don't know how they would take the truce with the pack." He shrugged and I nodded as Esme, Alice and Rosalie came to me, hugging me tightly. "Are you ok?" Rose asked. "Yeah," I smiled as Alice curved her nimble fingers around my chin and turned it. Esme winced at my face before looking at Edward.

"It was a human." He answered.

"Don't worry, Esme, I kicked his butt." I assured and Alice and Rosalie laughed while Carlisle joined us, wrapping an arm around his wife. "Don't worry, Tulika, once we're out of here, we will see to that bruise." He said. I smiled gratefully. I didn't know how I was going to explain that to Charlie.

"Stephen," I said.

"We sent him with the pack." Carlisle answered.

Something caught his ear and he walked nearer to where Jasper was standing. We followed and I gasped when I saw the girl sitting in the grass. She looked up when she heard me and her eyes went feverish. They were burning red as her mouth opened and a keening wail, her body stretching forward, claw like fingers digging deep into the ground.

I backed up into Edward feeling his arm wrap protectively around my midriff.

"Carlisle told her to stop fighting and they would spare her. Jasper and Eleazar disapprove." He whispered in my ear.

"Have you decided?" Carlisle asked gently.

" _I want her_!" the girl hissed and I felt Alice draw closer to me too as Jasper wrapped a large hand around her neck.

"Son," Carlisle said calmingly. "She doesn't know any better."

"She isn't even showing any restraint though." Jasper let go of the girl before looking at me. "Don't worry, T, she won't hurt you," he said gently brushing past me to join Eleazar as Carlisle continued talking to the girl.

I sighed, turning to look at everyone. They were safe. My family was safe. I hadn't lost anyone.

"I promised you we would be safe." Edward smiled at me, making me chuckle.

I turned to Edward wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. He was still a little cold but I didn't care as he gently pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I know. I still love you more. Please believe that." He said.

I nodded, looking over his shoulder as Emmett talked with the cousins and Jasper and Eleazar kept mumbling about something too low for me to hear.

"Eleazar is wondering if he should leave with Carmen and the girls." Edward told me.

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"It will be preferable if we don't involve more than we need to." He said.

"I thought you said the Volturi was not bad in this reality." I mumbled.

"They aren't, but they are still strict. If they think we asked for help, they'll wonder why we didn't reach out to them."

"It's too late now, they're here." Alice muttered and immediately a wave of tension went through the group.

Edward wrapped both his arms around me as jasper and Emmett joined us, forming a semi circle around me, probably masking my scent. Carlisle stayed near the girl, all of their eyes intent on the farther tree line.

* * *

"How many," I asked.

"Four main and four more soldiers, eight," Edward counted.

I had to squint to see them but soon they were moving, separating from the mass of black as they moved into a line, each one wearing a dark cloak with a cape and cowl around the neck.

The one standing in the middle was the smallest, almost as small as me. They were soon standing right in front of us and they reached back to push back their hoods in synchrony.

I immediately snuggled closer to Edward's chest. If you weren't scared of the Volturi you had to be an idiot. Especially, since I knew I wasn't immune to their powers. I was extremely scared of the twins.

The girl in the middle had to be Jane. Petite, angelic, her luminescent face roved over all of us before settling on the newborn vampire.

"Jane," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you. It's been years and you haven't visited. Aro misses you." She said in one breath, her voice high pitched and bell like.

"I have been busy, with work and keeping up appearances." Carlisle smiled a little before Jane's eyes flitted to the new born girl again.

"Hmm, it seems we have been rendered useless." She muttered.

"We didn't want to waste any more time in taking them down, they were already drawing too much attention." Carlisle explained.

"Of course," she was still looking at the girl.

"You," she snapped suddenly and I flinched, making Edward's arms tighten around me warningly. Her courteous voice was gone, replaced by a harsh snarl. "Name," she said.

The girl looked up when she felt she was being addressed, glaring at Jane. Jane smiled suddenly and that was the first time I saw a vampire using an offensive power against someone.

The girl's back arched, a piercing scream ringing through the clearing as she curled up into herself still screaming. I wanted to yell at Jane to stop but I didn't, digging my fingers into Edward's forearm to stop my impulsive thrashing.

Jane finally stopped, letting the girl breathe.

"Name," Jane asked again.

"Brea," she choked out.

"How many of you were there?" she continued.

"I don't…don't know, twenty, eighteen…I can't tell," Brea answered immediately.

Jane shot a look at Carlisle for confirmation and he nodded. "There were nineteen here." He said.

"Who created you?" Jane asked. Brea's eyes widened in fear as she darted about but I knew Victoria hadn't allowed her to see her. None of them had known her.

"Her name was Victoria." Carlisle said.

"Victoria…hmm and why did she feel the need to create an army?" she asked.

"They were planning on killing us! They were going to encroach on our territory, these strange yellow eyed ones and because of her! She has some way of killing us. She knows things!"

There was a ringing silence but Edward had already gone rigid next to me as Jane's eyes very slowly slid to our thick group, her eyes finding me easily.

"Oh…a human…" she mumbled, her voice had gone very low, almost predatory. Edward tugged me closer infinitesimally as the entire guard turned their heads to look at me, eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh Carlisle…what have you done?" one of them asked, almost sadly.

"Nothing that is beyond the rules, Demetri," Carlisle threw a stern look at the man.

"She's my mate." Edward said his eyes were holding me so close to him now; he was almost crushing me into him. Jane's eyes narrowed at me then dropped.

"Bring her forward," she said.

"Jane, she's one of us." Alice said.

"Then you don't have anything to hide, we won't hurt her, bring her forward," Jane said.

Edward had frozen solid but I put a hand on his chest, trying to pull away from him and he glared at me, pulling away his arms as I moved from within the group to stand in the front, looking down at my shoes.

There was a pause and then I felt two separate pairs of hands on me. I looked up to see Jane right in front of me, her hand on my cheek and Edward next to me, hands on my shoulders.

"Do not worry, Edward. I will not hurt the mate of a family friend." Jane laughed a tinkling laugh as she looked into my eyes.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Tulika," I said immediately.

Jane's lips quirked in amusement as she glanced from me to the girl then back again. "She's scared of us. Now, why would the girl say you are a threat?" she asked.

"Victoria had a grudge against her. Her mate tried to kill Tulika and I in turn killed him." Edward said tightly.

"I see, well, I must say this is a very strange situation…" she paused suddenly when one of the men spoke up quickly.

"We need to bring her to Aro." He said.

Edward turned his head to frown at the boy as I looked at him too. The boy was identical to Jane. Big doe eyes, a fine straight nose, plump full lips, dark hair falling in fringes to his eyes, he was perfect. He averted his gaze from me, his eyes hard as he communicated with his twin.

"They have a bond." Edward explained my unspoken question and both of their eyes flickered to me.

"Well, well, well, I have to say my brother is right."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Your story is a little too convenient, my dear. Besides, we're just messengers. We have to show you to the leaders." She said.

No one said anything as Jane flickered her eyes to the big one…Felix.

"Kill that one, we have to go home."

Brea immediately began whimpering but no one said anything as Felix took hold of her hair, dragging her away to one of the burning piles.

Her screams were soon cut off as Jane smiled at me.

"I'm sure we'd get along really well…Tulika."

* * *

 **Take a minute and just ask yourself.**

 **What am I going to do to your beloved Edika?**


	21. 20: Voltaire

**I have nothing to say except this: I have acute Bronchitis...lol**

 **Yeah, I'm glad these last two chapters don't have much to give, except just consider them fillers and containing minor hints to what is going to happen later. *wink wink***

 **I know, I know, but I'm sick so yeah, my characters suffer with me...**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **lolliexbee - You know Whyyyyyy :D Believe me, once Sorenson decides to show up, things will definitely become crazy. Also, 2014! It is so nice to know my readers are ARMY too. (Hang on Fam, I gotta bawl my eyes out here and it is a little difficult on a sick bed) Go and jog out all the frustration!**

 **Kat Smith - Oh wow, that threat sounds...threatening :D...Don't worry, i won't be ripping them apart...that much...Usually Male teachers are the ones who are the most misogynistic, female teachers are just plain spiteful which becomes anti female student at some point...or maybe that's just my experience. My bias is...Hehe...*nervous sweating* Can i just say my bias list is BTS, but I am married to Park Jimin. Happily Blissfully, forever in honeymoon mode Mrs. Park Jimin :D :D :D but then I'm with the others too because Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hobi, Tae and Kookie exist so...damn... I have just given up at this point. One thing, don't ask me what's my favourite song is unless you want to see a crazed girl crying and listening to her playlist trying to work out something harder than maths. Don't laugh but I learned Hangul for them and learnt Korean singing because I'm that obsessed. But I owe them a lot. They are the reason you all got the first Touch in the World or anything at all because** **if they weren't in my life I was pretty sure I wouldn't have made it past 2015** **...sorry, I didn't mean to get personal.**

 **Junebugdreamerr - I can't tell you how much I love the reviews that say they don't like this genre but that reading my work, made them like it. I can't offer you much in the last chapters because it's just buildup but hopefully, you'll return for the next thing.**

* * *

Edward's entire body was tense as we ran towards the Cullen House.

Instead of me being slung on his shoulders, he'd simply lifted me up in his arms, cradling me against his chest as he whipped past trees and shrubbery, his eyes fixed to the front. I was too cold to do much of anything except wait for it to be over.

When it was over, I bent over on my knees, gasping as much air as I could but Edward still didn't relent, his hands moving to grip my wrists as he sped walked us inside the warmth. Once inside, he pulled off the cold parka I was wearing, replacing it with one of the throw covers Alice must've placed on the sofa.

We were the first, I noted as he sat me on the couch, his eyes distant and his teeth worrying his lower lip as he watched out the window.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked, reaching up to grip his hand.

"The Volturi…they are going to take you with them." He murmured. I froze, my fingers going lax around his hand. "But you…said no, you said they would respect that…that they weren't like the Volturi in the books." His eyes moved to me, eyes still hesitant.

"I know I said that but…there's something wrong…the twins…they had a conversation and they were careful to block it out of my power. They are old, they are well versed in dodging and finding loop holes in gifts, much like you did when you used to try to sway me." he said.

"What could they be hiding?" I asked.

"I don't know, love, I don't know, but I will not let them hurt you." He whispered, sitting down next to me as one by one the rest of the Cullens…and the Volturi filed in, crowding in the large living room.

The twins were the last, as if they had been making sure that no one strayed off the path…or ran off more like, although now that every one of the new born vampires had been taken care of, it seemed to make no sense to check up on them; Unless, of course they were evil like the book, which just made them all the more likely to be hated and feared.

I turned to look at Edward to see his gaze fixed on the dark haired boy, Alec, his eyes unflinching. As if he could feel his gaze, Alec turned to look straight at Edward, his own eyes unimpressed from whatever intimidation act Edward was trying to pull off.

Carlisle laid off his jacket before turning to the black cloaked figures in his white and gold house.

"May I offer some refreshments?" he asked his voice still courteous.

Jane smiled her own brand of angelic smile. "No, that won't be required Carlisle, I would very much like to be on my way." She said.

"Will all due course, of course," Felix said, his deep voice resonating in the room.

Jane shot him a quick irritated look.

"By which you would mean, Tulika," Carlisle said, his voice now tight.

"Of course,"

"Well, I must say I can't be the one to talk on this matter. She has rights of her own, you know." Carlisle said.

Jane turned her eyes on me as if she'd just noticed I was there too before offering me a smile too. I noticed it showed a lot more teeth than her usual smiles. "Of course she has a right to speak for herself. We just hope that she chooses right." She said.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"And if I don't," I said, feeling Edward's hands tighten around mine immediately. Even Carlisle had widened his eyes at me in warning while Alice closed her eyes as if begging for God to save me.

Jane laughed; a tinkering and exhilarating laugh. One that made you wants to melt but also run for the hills.

"Well, my dear, it is still your choice. It seems you have fared well until now." Jane's eyes dropped down to the entwined hands of me and Edward on my lap and her smile turned mischievous.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Edward said suddenly. "The Volturi has rules about using offensive measures against innocents, doesn't it?"

Jane didn't look perturbed in the slightest until her twin moved to her side, one hand gripped around her wrist. "Oh of course, I wasn't actually planning on doing it to her. She seems likeable enough, especially if she's managed to catch the elusive Edward Cullen himself." She smiled, her lips closed again.

I glanced curiously at Edward again but he just shook his head.

"Why do I actually have to go?" I asked.

"For just a few precautionary measures; your story for the reason of the creation of a new born army seem vague, to say the least. We need to make sure the reason for going to that long a length is valid, of course." Jane said.

"She wasn't the one who made the army though." Eleazar said suddenly.

"Naturally, but she still is the cause, isn't she? We won't hurt her." Jane said soothingly.

"You promise?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

Did they? Could they promise not to hurt me, or try to hurt the Cullens if they found out? If I wasn't wrong, they were going to drag me to Aro, who could read every thought a person has had. If he knew what I was, I only had their word. They would kill me and Stephen. Oh right, how bad could it be?

Edward was already glaring at me.

"Do you mind if we discuss this a little, as a couple?" He asked his voice wound with anger.

Jane didn't look impressed but she nodded anyway.

Edward yanked on my hand, pulling me up right before rushing us both up the stairs to his room.

* * *

The door banged shut before he pushed me on the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed, his voice low even though we both knew everyone could hear us.

"If this saves you and your family…"

"Do not even think about giving me that sacrificial monologue right now!" he growled.

"Fine, I won't, doesn't mean I'm not thinking it," I pulled at the threads on his bed spread.

"Tulika…once they find out…there is no guarantee to what they will do." He whispered.

"Exactly, and I need to keep all of you safe, so might as well go and negotiate myself." I shrugged.

"You think this is a joke?"

"No, I think this is the right thing to do."

"I'm not letting you go alone." He said.

I froze, looking up at him. "If you go, I go, you know how this works." He said.

"Edward, I can't let you do that." I said lowly.

Edward laughed snidely. "Oh love, you really need to figure out that I am not going to go through losing you again." He walked to the door and wrenched it open, walking out.

* * *

Jane smiled as she met our decision, or rather their decision.

As usual I was pushed to the side and the Cullens did the deciding on my part. Soon, Alice and Edward were picked to go with us. I could see Jasper was fidgeting over this and I even tried to speak up but naturally, one look from both Edward and Alice had us quelling down.

"This is lovely, Carlisle, wouldn't you want to join us?" Jane asked.

"I think my children would be better off to deal with this, while I try to sort out the mess Victoria has created here." Carlisle said gravely, eyeing his favorite son and daughter in chagrin.

"Carlisle, please," I begged.

If there was someone who could persuade Edward and Alice to stay it would be their father but of course, all he did was smile at me sadly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, my dear. I would do the same for Esme." He said, patting my shoulder, before Edward bundled me up to follow after the Volturi who were disappearing in the woods.

"Are we going to run the whole way?" I asked.

His lips twitched but he didn't smile.

"No, we are going to take a plane." He mumbled.

* * *

 **Once again, I love you all...and while I have still not started working on the rest of this story, well, we'll have to see I guess. Let me first get on my feet first.**

 **For the ARMY out there, once this book is finished, like I said, I will be working on my Original BTS fics, so they'll as usual take more time but I AM NOT GIVING THIS STORY UP. I have a direction and I will complete it. I promise.**

 **Goodnight, beauties!**


	22. Epilogue: This Better End Well

**Hello Beauties!**

 **I have brought you the last chapter of this story!**

 **I will be addressing reviews in the Thank you section!**

* * *

I think it's safest to say that I slept most of the journey off.

The discomfort of sleeping in blistering cold, having to put up with the anxiety of the battle, the fight with Riley and then watching Edward fight Victoria, coupled with the heightened awareness of the Volturi surrounding me was enough to make me so rattled I was sure I got on both Alice and Edward's nerves. He was just better at hiding it. Alice had no problem from giving me sharp, irritated looks when I over thought everything. I was surprised first because it should've been Edward who should've been frustrated from the entire sensory overload I was causing to his mind reading skills.

Finally when I gave her a curious look, he bent down to whisper in my ear. "She's watching for our future. All the things that you think can happen to us are leaking into her gift. Just stop and give all our minds some rest." He said.

"Oh," I said, slumping down. Alice was sitting in the aisle seat while Edward near the window, me stashed in the middle, 'just in case' as Edward put it but I knew he was watching the outside world, judging from the disturbed look on his face. I knew I should've fought harder. They didn't need to be here.

"And I thought I told you there is no way in hell I was going to let you go alone," he murmured, meaning he must've heard me. I gaped wordlessly at him as he turned his head to smile softly at me.

"Sleep, love, you need it," he said gently.

There wasn't much I could do but obey.

Once my eyes closed, that was it. I was lost for nearly 12 or so hours, probably even more but Edward wouldn't tell me when I finally did wake up. He kept an arm wound tight around my frame as we moved through the check posts and customs, my passport magically appearing in my boyfriend's hand as he pushed it at the man behind the desk.

He peered at my hazy state in suspicion and Alice jarred me. "Wake up now, she's just had long day. Jet lag," she said. The man shrugged, handing me my passport back and I looked up at Edward in puzzlement, not remembering stopping by my home. I didn't even know I had a passport here at all.

"With compliments from J. Jenks," he winked at me, his face smoothening out when he saw the Volturi sliding into a limo near the departure gates.

"Oh wow," I mumbled but neither Cullen looked too impressed as they led me in, the doors closing us in to near pitch black.

Dim, blue light strips hung around the top of the car, giving off minimum light as we drove in silence.

 _Where are we going to go now?_ I asked Edward mentally but he didn't answer verbally so I had to sit and stew in silence as I had no way of making conversation with anyone and the blacked out windows prevented me from seeing anything outside.

Finally the car stopped moving and the doors were opened, letting in a few streaks of sunlight that I happily basked in before I had to step out into a stone courtyard.

Jane and the others didn't even stop, "Follow us," she said and began leading us through the medieval corridors.

"Oh dear," I mumbled, following softly with Edward's hand tightly clamped in mine and Alice following silently behind.

* * *

The inside of the huge castle were surprisingly modern, if not still dark and moody.

We descended a wide staircase to see a small reception area. A girl about my age, in a crimson dress stood up smiling at our small entourage. I peeked over Edward's protective arm around me as she said something in clear Italian.

"Welcome," she said again, catching my less than polite stare but she didn't seem fazed. Instead, she blushed when Demetri shot her a flirtatious wink.

That must've been Gina, the human they kept around, with the prospect of immortality hanging in her future. Well, that or she would be killed.

"Does she know she might actually end up as the next buffet?" I whispered.

"Yes," Alec said suddenly. I hadn't seen him walk up next to us but he was there, his face cold and expressionless, turned to the front even when he'd deigned to answer the question. "However, we make it a point not to drain them. Gina is already one of our feeders. We don't kill humans if we can help it. Most of us can help it now," he said before passing us by, not one glance spared in our direction, following his twin into an elevator.

Felix chuckled next to us as we all piled in.

"I don't think that's true. Have you seen the ones Heidi uses? I think a part of them dies each time she leaves. They might actually want her to kill them just so they can have her touch them for more than five minutes."

I made a face at the crudeness but didn't say anything as the elevator doors opened into a small hallway with a pair of double doors at the end.

We moved to it and Demetri and Felix each grasped a handle, swinging it open when I realized that they were made of several breadths of hard rosewood, the handles itself made of solid polished bronze.

The inside which had been humming with chatter fell silent as Jane and Alec entered with the other men, us trailing behind them.

I ran my eyes, wide with panic, along the extravagant and original pieces of architecture until they hit the raised platform with three thrones, sitting on which were three men.

They were tall, I could tell, dressed completely in black with hints of gold and red and had flowing long hair, untouched by a hairdresser in years. They were also wearing long black capes which pooled to the side of their golden thrones. Their faces were similar yet different. They had high aquiline noses, domed foreheads and imperious expressions as they peered down at us with expectant faces.

I gulped, and took a deep breath just as the one sitting in the middle stood up and smiled.

"Welcome."

* * *

 **I will be accepting all the death threats now.**


	23. THANK YOU!

**Thank you so much for reading Touch in the Worlds: Shadows Over the Edge!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the point up till I ruined it all *evil laughter***

* * *

 **Thank you to all the people who read this, reviewed it, liked it, followed it, and just took the time to give it a read. This book is yours as much as mine, you guys!**

* * *

 **Reviewers:**

 **Kat Smith - Yep, I'm trying to make Jane creepier actually. She is NOT going to be Dakota Fanning in red make up looking 12, she is going to be well, I don't know, I haven't started working on her just yet but she is definitely going to be creepy, if not all that hateful towards T. Don't worry, I meant threatening nicely, I'm not offended, lol. Takes a lot to offend me if you're a fam, actually. Don't worry, I love Silver too, I'll share :D it means so much to me that you say my stories got you through the year. Honestly, that makes me feel loads better than anything else ever has. Same goes for you, just give me a shout out if you need me, you already have all the way to reach me. Kisses to you and Bullet and Silver!**

 **GraceEllingson - *jumping up and down* You are going to hate me in the last book but I will try my best! Love you!**

 **M - *cackling and rubbing my hands together* I can only ask for you all to not throw things at me.**

* * *

 **The Last book is still in the mills being grinded all over.**

 **However, work on it will be started a little late in the year because I will have finals in a couple months and I want to complete two BTS related Fanfictions on Tumblr before that. I will pick up the last story and any other work mid-April.**

 **Thank you for being patient with me and I love you all!**

 **Ps: I might drop a little sneak peak on my birthday!**


	24. Birthday Sneak Peak

**Hey Lovelies!**

 **As promised, I have brought to you a short and sweet preview of the happenings of the last book.**

 **It is also my birthday, so a small gift to you, as opposed to all the love my readers give me :)**

* * *

If someone had said that I would be trapped alone in a dungeon, far away from all the people who could've rescued me, who loved me, who wanted me safe and warm…

Well, I think it's safe to say with the influx of horrors in my life, I might just have believed them.

I was scared out of my mind, I won't lie. I was scared, I had no idea where in the world I was or in which universe, which was an even scarier concept. If we were in the Twilight one; I might just be a vampire snack and if I was in my real life one, well, I wondered if it was somehow more dangerous.

Who even has dungeons anymore? I asked myself idly as I crouched in the pitch black, trying to locate anything with my hands but I was frozen still.

It wasn't that I was scared that I might just find a dead body in here. It was more like I didn't want to catch the tail of a rat or something, which was a very rational and reasonable fear.

I sat back, trying not to think about the way I could hear my breath.

I had been stupid, I had to admit. I just had to go ahead and investigate what Sorenson had said alone. I could've waited. I should've waited. Even if it had been Alec and Jane who had shown up, I should've gone with someone.

Well the deed had been done now.

I had been knocked out and now I was trapped alone with no means of escape.

Even my damn phone was gone. Most villains didn't do that. This woman was smart. If I could just get my hands on her…or get away from here…it would be a whole lot different when I was the one standing over the unconscious body of my attacker.

I gripped my hair in my grimy hands until I heard something that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I froze in absolute panic, rethinking everything my life stood for at the very moment. I hoped against everything that it was a rat – which was a very stupid idea because if it was a rat, I was extra screwed.

The sound came again, an increase in volume and I cowered back.

Oh stop it, how bad can it be?

I slowly moved forward and paused in confusion only when the sound came a third time, legible enough for me to realize what it was. It was a groan, a very human groan.

I wasn't alone in here after all.

Now, the question was…was this person an ally or an enemy?

* * *

 **As I have said before, my schedule up till April is going to be very iffy since the new school I moved to sucks more than the entire Volturi combined (Teehee) so when I have a dependable and reliable writing schedule or the time I finish plotting the full story, whichever comes first, I will let you all know in the Prologue of the next book.**

 **Thank you!**


	25. SEQUEL

p style="text-align: center;"strong!SEQUEL IS UP!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTOUCH IN THE WORLDS: GOING ACROSS THE HORIZON/strong/p 


End file.
